The Cocktail Of Love
by Eiva69
Summary: Una conexión y un cocktail hara que vivan un amor intenso. Quinn Fabray barwoman y Rachel Berry actriz de broadway.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, soy Rachel Berry, tengo 24 años, actriz de éxito de Broadway. Trabajo en Spring Awakening, una obra con 3 años en cartelera, llena de éxitos. Allí conocí a dos de mis grandes amigos. Jesse St. James y Tina Cohen, dos polos opuestos que entre los tres nos complementamos.

Jesse, un chico guapo que tiene el mundo a sus pies, quien con solo hablar, hace estallar los corazones de mujeres y hombres, con su gran pose de galán, de divo, mí alma gemela, mi versión en chico, recién salido del armario con su novio Blaine Anderson. Hace un par de semanas, se conocieron cuando Blaine le tiró un café en plena calle, se pusieron a discutir y a las pocas horas ya estaban en la cama. Cantante y mi pareja artística en la obra. Tina Cohen, asiática de padres adoptivos, con un carácter fuerte, todo el mundo la tacha de borde, no habla mucho, pero cuando lo hace...mejor que no lo hubiese hecho.  
Los tres vivimos en el mismo piso junto con Kurt, mi mejor amigo de la infancia.  
Kurt Hummel, desde que tenia 16 años su sueño era ser actor y cantante de Broadway, a los 2 meses de estar en NYADA ,decidió que aquello no era para el, que su futuro era la moda. Ahora mismo es un diseñador de alta costura. Los cuatro creamos una buena convivencia.

Hola, soy Quinn Fabray, tengo 25 años y soy empresaria. Socia mayoritaria de mi gran sueño, el Club "The Central Perk". Vivo con Brody Weston, un amor de chico, que con sus ojos azules y su gran sonrisa, vuelve locas a todas las chicas. Actor, bailarín y cantante, con un secreto, es hombre de compañía femenina, así se pago sus estudios en Julliard y ahora sigue en busca de su sueño.

También esta Noah Puckerman, mi mejor amigo del instituto junto con Britanny S. Pearce. Los tres decidimos que Nueva York era nuestro destino. Noah, guitarrista del grupo "The Boy Band" del club. En sus tardes libres da clases de guitarra a los niños de la Academia Music & Dance donde también trabaja Brittany, una chica soñadora que cree que ella es la princesa de un reino lleno de unicornios. Mi princesa. Ella es una gran bailarina. Lo hacía en el Tour de la cantante Santana López, su novia, hasta que la pilló en su propia cama con otra de las bailarinas, desde aquella vez, decidió que lo que ella sabia lo debìa transmitir. Abandonó el tour, se gastó todos sus ahorros y montó una academia para niños donde trabaja de profesora de danza junto con Noah. Me siento muy orgullosa de ellos. Por las noches trabajo en el Club, con mi socia Piper Chapman. Nos conocimos en la universidad y apostamos por este éxito. Junto con Omar, nuestro gran portero, que entraría a trabajar unos meses después de la gran apertura. También está con nosotros Blaine Anderson, nuestro amenizador de las noches y cantante del grupo "The Boy Band" . Junto con Puckerman, crean un buen ambiente con su muy buena música a través de covers de grandes cantantes del panorama musical. Los cinco hacemos un gran equipo.

**NA : Hola,espero que os gustase este comienzo. Es un nuevo proyecto para mi en el que sin la ayuda de mi Lady Di,no hubiese sido posible. Proyecto que comparto con ella. El próximo capitulo sera el miércoles. Espero sus review ,sera mucho de agradecer y sera con mucha ilusion y emocion.**

**Ni Glee ni los personajes me pertenecen**


	2. Chapter 2

-Piso Rachel-

R: ¡Ya estoy en casa!- entrando por la puerta cargada de bolsas- ¿Hay alguien?

La morena se dirigía a la cocina para dejar las bolsas encima de la mesa.

T: Hey Rach! ¿Que compraste?-hurgando en las bolsas en busca de algo- Dime que me compraste lo que te pedí -frunciendo el ceño y mirándola fijamente.

R: ¡ohhhh se me olvidó! -llevándose las manos a la cabeza- Lo siento Tina, estaba al teléfono y se me pasó.

T: Siempre me haces lo mismo Rachel Barbra Berry. No me pidas mas un favor- saliendo de la cocina-.

R: ¡Vamos Tina!. Te juro que va a ser la última vez que me olvido, no va a volver a pasar- colocándose en frente de la asiática y poniendo ojitos- ¡Por fiss!, esta va a ser la última. Es que acaba de salir un libro especial de las memorias de Barbra Streissand y no lo tengo y...-se movía de un lado a otro de la cocina- y no lo hay. ¿Tú sabes lo importante que es para mí tener ese libro? - Señalándola con el dedo-

T: Si sé lo importante que es para ti. Llevas hablando de ese libro durante meses y meses, desde que supiste que iba a salir. ¡POR DIOS PARA DE MOVERTEEE! - sujetándola por los hombros- Me estas mareando.

R: ¡No lo hay Tina! Justo cuando llegué a la tienda, había salido un cliente con el último ejemplar – dijo desesperada-

T: Bueno, ya verás como lo consigues y deja el dramatismo de una vez, reina del drama.-dirigiéndose al salón y sentándose- Que sepas que aún no me olvidé de mi pescado. Aunque seas vegetariana te recuerdo que ¡los demás también comemos!.

R: Pero tu te quieres comer un pescado. ¡Te quieres comer a Nemo!- mientras se sentaba en la mesita de centro, quedando en frente de la asiática.

T: ¡Y dale con que me quiero comer a Nemo! Pues si, me quiero comer a un Nemo y crudito, mmmmm...sushi .- llevando sus manos a la barriga y acariciándola- Ya me entró hambre. Voy a llamar al chico y pedirle a mi Nemo.

R: Cruel, eres muy cruel. Solo espero que no te lo comas delante de mí. Salvaje- Levantándose de golpe de la mesa con actitud infantil- Por cierto, te llamó el director? ¡Tenemos 3 meses de vacaciones! - pegando saltos y saltando por todo el sofá y tirándose encima de la asiática-

T: ¡Ayyyy! ¡Quita vaca! ¡Que me aplastas!- empujando a la morena con las dos manos- Si que me llamó. Nos merecíamos esas vacaciones.

R: No es que me queje, sabes bien lo mucho que me gusta trabajar, me encanta, pero es cierto, nos merecíamos esas vacaciones. Llevamos meses y meses sin tenerlas y trabajando todos los días sin parar.- Dejándose caer hacia atrás y apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá.

T: ¿Pues esta noche habrá que celebrarlo, no? Nuestras vacaciones- imitando a la morena pero encima de ella.

Mientras entra Jesse en casa, cuando ve a la morena y a la asiática tiradas en el sofá, se le formó una sonrisa en la cara ,se quedó pensativo. De repente se lanza a correr para caer encima de ellas y les empieza a hacer cosquillas.

J: ¡Tenemos vacaciones! ¡Tenemos vacaciones! – gritaba emocionado mientras seguía con su sesión de cosquillas-

T: Pero que manía con tirarse encima de mi. Vacas que sois unas vacas- intentando levantarse y esquivando las manos de Jesse-

R: Pero si estáis encima de mi- toda dolorida y conteniendo las risas-

J: Es verdad con las tetas tan pequeñas que tiene-todo pensativo- ¡a ver si le van a salir por la espalda! - quitándose de encima de ellas-

El chico se quedo sentado en el suelo con Tina a su lado, los dos sujetándose de la barriga y riéndose.

R: Sois crueles conmigo- Cruzando los brazos por encima del pecho, con la cara para el lado contrario y mirando de reojo para los otros mientras se levantaba lentamente-¡Estamos de vacaciones!- dejándose caer en los brazos de Jesse.

J: Esta noche salimos- abrazando a la morena y mirando para la asiática- Estuve hablando con Blaine y podemos ir al club donde el toca a celebrarlo. ¿Que os parece chicas?

R y T: ¡YAY! - alzando las manos y chocando las cinco-

R: Que pena que Kurt tuviese que viajar a Milán para su nueva campaña –dijo con tristeza en los ojos.  
La verdad es que la morena lo iba a echar muchísimo de menos. Desde que Kurt les dijo que se tenía que marchar a Milán por unos meses para preparar la nueva colección y ultimar los detalles de su estreno, no había parado de echarlo de menos. Lo extrañaba tanto.

Piso de Quinn.

B: Chicas -saliendo de la ducha con una toalla colocada en la cintura- ¿Visteis mi pantalón negro? Esta noche tengo una cena con una mujer de la alta sociedad y tengo que ir de gala- mientras buscaba en el cesto de la ropa limpia-

Q: Lo tienes colgado y planchado en el armario- sentada en un taburete de la barra de la cocina- No sé porque no dejas ese trabajo- girándose para mirarlo- Tienes dinero suficiente para vivir durante unos meses mientras haces audiciones.

B: - caminando hacia la rubia de pelo corto, colocando sus brazos por la cintura de esta- Sabes que cuanto mas dinero tenga, mejor puedo vivir y las citas conmigo serán mejores. A una chica le gusta que las lleves a lugares caros y tengo que impresionarlas- posando sus labios en el cuello de la rubia.-

Q: ¡Ay quita! Estas todo mojado- apartándolo con la mano y llevándose la otra al cuello- No vuelvas a hacer eso-señalándolo con el dedo mientras levantaba la ceja-

B: Y tu no vuelvas ha hacer eso tampoco. Sabes lo mucho que me pone- señalando a su entrepierna-

Br: Hey Brody, ¿cuando hacemos acampada?-toda emocionada y abrazando a Quinn por la espalda-

B: ¿Porque dices eso Britt? - todo extrañado-

Br: Porque tú pones la tienda de campaña-señalando para la entrepierna del chico- y Quinn pone el fuego- riéndose mientras se apartaba lentamente - ¡Auch Quinn!- quejándose del estomago.-

Q: No me gusta que hagas esa bromas, a el sí -apuntando al chico- pero a mi no

Br: Es que me gusta la pareja que hacéis- poniendo pucheros - el es mono y tu eres preciosa- no se porque no os casáis y tenéis hijos. Yo seria su hada madrina- toda entusiasmada- "Salacadula Chalchicomula Bíbidi Bábidi Bu Siete palabras de magia que son:  
Bíbidi Bábidi Bu. "- cantando mientras agarraba del brazo a Brody para que bailase con ella.

Q: jajajajaja jajajajaja Britt no sé si recuerdas que me gustan las chicas-parando a la rubia alta y colocando sus manos a ambos lados de su cara.

Br: Si que lo recuerdo-con voz triste- Bueno, si tu no lo aprovechas, sabes que otra lo aprovechará - susurrando solo para que Quinn la escuchara y arqueando las cejas con una sonrisa traviesa en su cara- bueno, me voy a mi palacio de la música, los enanitos del palacio me esperan para enseñarles la danza mágica del reino - cogiendo la mochila, mientras lanzaba un beso al aire para la rubia y marchándose

Q: Un día de estos me van a matar- murmurando con una sonrisa en su cara- Brody- llamando al chico- me voy. Piper me esta esperando y si no llego pronto después la tengo que aguantar mientras se queja de que todo en su vida le va mal, que Omar no le hace caso y esas cosas...mujeres... -mientras levantaba sus manos hacia el cielo y movía la cabeza riéndose- Chao y te aviso de que Puck no viene a casa hoy, sale tarde de las clases y ya va directamente al club.

B: Vale rubia caliente. Mañana os traigo el desayuno, princesas. Esta noche presiento que va a ser muuuy larga, jajajajajaja- dándole un beso en la mejilla a la rubia-

Q: ¡Chao loco ! -gritando desde la puerta-.

**NA:**  
**Muchisimas gracias por vuestros Review,por vuestros Follow y por marcar este fic como Favorite. No sabia que iba a tener tanta repercusión y cada Review que recibia vuestro,me emocionaba . No sabeis lo contenta que me habes puesto. No llegan las gracias,ni las palabras. Sois geniales! **

**Para responder vuestras preguntas,comentarios o dudas,aqui teneis sitios donde podeis encontrarme.**

**Twitter: eiva_ava**

**FaceBook: Alba Verdiales**

**Tumblr:eiva69**

**Acepto todo tipos de comentarios.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**


	3. Chapter 3

-Piso Rachel-

J: ¡Heyyy! Chicas, ¿estáis listas?-cogiendo la chaqueta y colocándosela en el cuerpo-

R: Me faltan mis pendientes- abriendo los cajones y revolviendo en ellas- ¿Tina, has visto mis pendientes? -saliendo de la habitación gritando-

T: ¡Toma! -poniéndolos encima de la mano de la morena- Siempre los dejas en la ducha. Un día de estos los vas a perder y siempre me echas a mi la culpa- girándose sobre si misma- Y además ,no tenemos el mismo estilo. - razonando con la morena - Que te entre en la cabeza

R: ¿Sabes? -acercándose a la asiática- a veces me sacas de quicio, pero hay otras que no sabría que hacer sin ti - dándole un beso en la mejilla y abrazándola-

T: ¡Ay! ¡Quita pesada! Tanta miel vas a hacer que muera de un coma diabético -separándose de la morena a través de las manos

R. Pero que poco cariñosa eres. Es normal que te tachen de borde- acabando de colocarse los pendientes- ¿Que tal me veo? - dando vueltas sobre si misma-

J: Guapísima como siempre- con una mirada de orgullo- ¿Nos vamos?

T. Si, venga, que ya me estoy cansando y quiero empezar a tomarme unas copas para animarme- riéndose a la vez que abría la puerta-

La morena bajita llevaba un ajustado vestido blanco de encaje, palabra de honor, por encima del muslo, que dejaba ver sus largas y tonificadas piernas morenas con unos zapatos de tacón altos negros con un bolso a juego.

-Club "The Central Perk"

O: ¡Hey! Esta noche hay lleno absoluto y hay una fila que da la vuelta a la manzana- todo sonriente y entusiasmado-

Bl. Omar, esta noche van a venir Jesse mi novio, con unas amigas. Déjalos pasar sin pagar- dando la vuelta y dirigiéndose al escenario-

Pi: Parece que esta noche tendremos la gran visita, eh Quinn? - arqueando las cejas y con una sonrisa traviesa en su cara-

Q: Si, eso parece- riendo a la vez que ponía unas copas en la barra- Son 20 € todo- hablando con una clienta- Y a este chupito invita la casa- lanzándole una mirada coqueta y subiendo una ceja-

Pi: Otra que va a caer en tu cama esta noche- hablándole al oído por detrás de Quinn-

Q: jajajajaja anda ponte a trabajar-marchándose a atender a otros clientes-

Una morena se dirigía hacia la barra riéndose de las anécdotas del día con sus amigos y por detrás se comenzaba a escuchar los primero acordes de la guitarra de Puck, acompañada por la voz de Blaine . Y una rubia salía de ella.

De repente sus ojos conectaron.

**_Oh, sus ojos, sus ojos_**  
**_Hacen que las estrellas luzcan como si no brillara_**

Quinn se quedo mirando a la morena, se fijó en su pelo ondulado que caía por los hombros.

**_Su cabello, su cabello_**  
**_Roza el viento sin que ella lo pretenda_**

Rachel a su vez, se quedaba embobada por la hermosura de la rubia.

**_Ella es tan hermosa_**  
**_Y se lo digo todos los días_**

Paso a paso, como si la música se detuviese, si no existiera nada alrededor de ellas. Se iban acercando, poco a poco. Deteniéndose a mirar cada rasgo de la otra.

**_Cuando veo su rostro_**  
**_No existe cosa que yo quisiera cambiar en el_**  
**_Porque eres asombrosa_**  
**_Así como eres_**

Rachel se llevo un mechón de pelo por detrás de la oreja y sonrió tímidamente a la rubia. A Quinn se le formo una gran sonrisa en su cara y suspiro.

**_Y cuando sonríes_**  
**_El mundo entero se detiene y se te queda mirando_**  
**_Porque linda, eres asombrosa_**  
**_Así como eres_**

Apenas unos centímetros le quedaban para tocarse. La rubia alargo su mano, acarició suavemente la mejilla de la morena. Rachel puso su mano por encima de la de la rubia, se acerco a ella y la besó, dulce y la calidez, el sabor de la cereza en los labios de la rubia. Quinn, sintió el frescor de los labios de la morena, embriagándose del sabor a fruta y del olor del perfume que desprendía el cuerpo de la actriz. Conectadas a través de las sensaciones.

**_Sus labios, sus labios_**  
**_Podría besarlos el día entero si ella me deja_**  
**_Su risa, su sonrisa_**  
**_Ella la odia pero yo pienso que es sexy_**  
**_Ella es tan hermosa_**  
**_Y se lo digo todos los días_**

Se apartaron lentamente, sin dejar de tocarse y de sentirse. Se miraron a los ojos y varios suspiros salieron de sus bocas.

Q. Quinn Fabray - susurrando su nombre para que la otra lo escuchase-

R: Rachel Berry - con una sonrisa plena en su cara-

**NA: Muchísimas gracias por todos los review,todos los follows y los favorites. Se agradece un montón! **

**Espero que os gustase el capitulo. Lo siento,me salen cortos.  
**

**Canción: just the way you are de Bruno Mars**

**Para seguirme o agregarme,aquí tenéis sitios donde podéis encontrarme. Acepto comentarios de todo tipo y respondo a vuestras preguntas os dudas.**

**Facebook: Alba Verdiales**

**Tumblr: Eiva69**

**Twitter: eiva_ava**

**GRACIAS! **


	4. Chapter 4

- Academia Dance & Music-

Br: Nos vemos el lunes que viene, enanitos del bosque encantado - dándoles un beso a cada uno de los niños-

De repente, la bailarina se quedo parada. Frente a ella se encontraba Brody con un gran ramo de rosas en la mano.

B: Princesa, - poniendo su rodilla en el suelo y sujetando la mano de la rubia - su coche la espera.  
Br:¡ Oh dios! - llevando su mano libre a la boca asombrada por la aparición del chico- ¿Que haces tu aquí?  
B: Os he mentido, alteza - poniéndose a la altura de la bailarina - He dejado mi trabajo - Empezando a andar hacia la salida, llevando a la rubia con el-

En la salida, había una gran limusina blanca esperando, un chofer de chaqué situado en frente de la puerta, abriéndola para que se accedieran a ella, dejando a una joven soñadora sorprendida por la acción del chico de ojos azules

B: Entra, princesa -ayudándola a entrar- Dentro te voy a explicar todo.

Entraron y Brody le tendió una copa de champagne. La bailarina aun seguía en estado de shock, con una sonrisa en su cara y mirando fijamente hacia el. Se bebió el contenido de un trago y dejo la copa encima de una mesita pequeña que se encontraba en el centro de la limusina. Él, al ver la reacción de la bailarina tomo sus manos y la miró fijamente.

B: Veo que aun sigues sin poder decir nada, así que voy a hablar. Tu no digas nada hasta que yo acabe por favor - la bailarina asintió y el chico cogió aire y lo soltó poco a poco - Llevo meses detrás de ti, mirando y observando cada detalle de ti. Cada detalle que iba a atrayéndome mas. Dejé mi trabajo y conseguí una audición para una serie pero eso es otro tema, lo que quiero decirte es que estoy enamorado de ti, enamorado de tu personalidad, de tu inocencia, de tu sonrisa, de tu reino, princesa. De tus pijamas y de tus peluches de unicornios. Por eso, princesa del reino de los unicornios. ¿Aceptas ser mi dama esta noche y por muchas noches mas?

La rubia con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y una gran sonrisa en su cara, se acerco a el, colocó sus manos a ambos lados de la cara y lo besó, fue un beso, cargado de sentimientos, de sensaciones, de entrega. Se separaron y quedaron pegados frente con frente, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa de felicidad en sus caras.

B. ¿Eso es un si? - con algo de nerviosismo en su voz –  
Br: Si, príncipe de mi reino encantado con un carruaje mágico donde los caballos son invisibles.  
B: Tony,¿ podría llevarnos a nuestro reino? - hablando con el chofer-  
T. Si, señor - colocándose el gorro y arrancando el coche-

Se besaron nuevamente y emprendieron el camino hacia su "reino". 

Mientras tanto en el club... 

Pu: ¡Hey tío! - acercándose a Blaine- ¿Quien es la chica asiática que esta con tu novio?  
Bl: Se llama Tina, ¿por? - todo extrañado por la actitud del guitarrista-  
Pu: Por nada, por nada -cogiendo su guitarra de nuevo- Tina ¿eh? - murmurando.-  
Bl: Este tío es mas raro- murmurando para si mismo-

Pi: Omar, ¿has visto a Quinn? - mientras buscaba con la mirada por todo el club-  
O: No, no la he visto, preciosa – tomándola y atrayéndola hacia el - Hoy estas mas guapa que nunca- le susurró al oído-  
Pi: No me hagas esto Omar - intentando apartarse del portero con mucha fuerza de voluntad-  
O: Vamos rubia, esta noche después de salir de aquí, te llevo a dar una vuelta en mi moto y nos vamos a mi casa. ¿Que te parece?  
Pi: ¡Como tu quieras! - gritando mientras se alejaba de el y siguiendo su camino entre la gente- ¡Voy a buscar a Quinn! ¡Hay mucho trabajo esta noche!

T: Ese tío me suena de algo y no se de que - hablando al oído de Jesse-  
J: ¿Quien? -buscando a través de la mirada de Tina- ¿Puck?- señalando hacia el guitarrista-  
T: Puck, ¿ehhh? - dándose cuenta de donde lo había conocido mientras que el chico la miraba extrañado.

**NA: Capitulo cortito de más sin las faberry. Las demás parejas también se merecen su momento,jajajaja. Gracias por todos los review,por vuestros follows y por vuestros favorites. No se como agradecer que toméis una parte de vuestro tiempo para leerme, vosotros formáis parte de esta historia, que con mucha ilusión y mucha emoción escribo por y para ello ,no hubiese sido posible, GRACIAS. Espero no defraudaros nunca,jajajaja Millones de besos junto con montones de abrazos.**

**próximo capitulo el Jueves y sera todo de faberry**

**Formas de seguirme y de contactar conmigo para cualquier comentario,duda o sugerencia.**

**Facebook: Alba Verdiales**

**Twitter: eiva_ava**

**Tumblr: Eiva69**


	5. Chapter 5

Las dos chicas se miraban en silencio. No sabían que decir, sonreían tímidamente e iban asimilando lo que había pasado.

O: ¡Hey rubia! Piper te está buscando- Quinn, al oír la voz de Omar se dio la vuelta para mirarlo y luego se giró para mirar a la morena-

Q: Lo siento, voy a atender unas cosas. Nos vemos - guiñándole el ojo-

R: Tranquila - sonriendo y volviendo a pasar la mano por el pelo- Encantada.

Q. Es un placer conocer y tener en el club a la actriz de éxito Rachel Berry, jajajajaja - mientras se alejaba dejando a una morena sonriente y cortada-

Q: Piper, ¿qué pasa? - Mientras se metía hacia la barra –

Pi: ¿Qué pasa? Me estás diciendo ¿qué pasa? - gritando- Mira como está pletórico esto, y tu perdida por ahí - señalando a toda la gente que se encontraba en el local-

Q: Tranquila, relájate, esta noche vamos a brillar – le dijo con una gran sonrisa en la cara dirigiéndose a unos clientes en el otro lado de la barra.

Mientras tanto la morena se dirigía hacia la barra dispuesta a tomarse algo y con una sonrisa que iluminaba y cegaba a quien pasase por su lado.

R: Perdón, ¿me podías poner un vaso de agua bien fría?

Pi: ¿Agua? ¿Quieres agua? - con una sonrisa traviesa en su cara y girándose dando la espalda a la morena y cogiendo un megáfono.

R: Si, quiero agua - toda extrañada –

Pi: ¡Probando, Probando! Chicos, en este club, ¿se bebe agua? - Gritando a través del megáfono-

Publico: AQUÍ NO H2O! AQUÍ NO H2O! - gritando la gente mientras golpeaban las mesas-

Piper dejaba el megáfono, tomaba una manguera y disparaba toda el agua hacia la morena, dejándola empapada de arriba abajo.

La gente gritaba y aplaudía y otros levantaban el puño.

Quinn al ver lo que estaba pasando empezó a correr hacia la rubia, quitando la manguera de la mano y empujándola hacia el otro lado de la barra.

Q: ¿Qué coño haces? - toda alterada - Ella puede beber lo que quiera - señalando a la morena que tenía una expresión de enfadada y triste.

R: Tranquila Quinn - mientras se intentaba tapar con sus manos-

Quinn se quedó en silencio con la boca abierta, puesto que el vestido de la morena al ser blanco y al estar empapada, se transparentaba sacando a relucir que la morena no llevaba sujetador, intentando tragar saliva. La morena veía como la rubia se le iban los ojos y se dio cuenta de que el vestido se le transparentaba demasiado y la luz de los focos del local no ayudaba mucho que digamos. Se llevó las manos a los pechos tratando de taparse y en su cara se notaba como se había ruborizado. La rubia al darse cuenta de ello, saltó por encima de la barra y la abrazó, protegiéndola de todas las miradas de los chicos y chicas del lugar.

Q: Vamos a mi despacho. Allí tengo ropa y te puedes cambiar - susurrándole al oído y arrastrándola con ella hacia la oficina.

Cuando llegaron, la rubia abrió la puerta y dejó pasar primero a la morena. Allí abrió un cajón, empezó a sacar unos pantalones y una camiseta de tirantes para la morena, sin poder mirarla a los ojos y toda avergonzada por la situación que acababa de pasar.

Q: Toma, te va a quedar un poco grande pero es lo único que tengo aquí para ti - dejando la ropa en un sofá que se encontraba en la oficina - Suelo tener aquí algo de prendas para cuando me paso la noche metida entre papeles, jejejejeje - con una risa nerviosa- Lo siento, lo siento muchísimo. Corro con los gastos de la tintorería. Si quieres puedes dejarme el vestido y yo misma me haré cargo de él, después te lo entrego impoluto.- diciendo esto sin parar y con nerviosismo y culpabilidad en su voz-

R: Tranquila, no pasa nada - dirigiendo su mirada hacia la ropa y mirando a Quinn-

Q: ¡Ah si! jejejeje. Lo siento - saliendo por la puerta- Te espero fuera.

R: Quinn - la rubia volteo y se le quedó viendo - No me digas más lo siento, no es culpa tuya - con una sonrisa en la cara - Eso sí, ahora me gustaría que me atendieras tú. No confió en tu otra camarera - soltando una carcajada –

Q. jajajaja. Vale, ésta noche seré yo tu barwoman, todo lo que tomes, corre a cuenta de la casa - guiñándole un ojo, la morena se giraba para empezarse a cambiar- Por cierto, - la morena volteo a verla - me gustaría enseñarte una cosa y que lo probaras.

R: Mientras no sea agua, jajajajaja. Si claro -asintiendo y sonriendo-

La morena se cambió y se fijó en todas las fotografías que había en la oficina. Fotos de Quinn con sus amigos, fotos de playas, de ciudades, unas en blanco y negro, otras en sepia... fotos sin duda, maravillosas e increíbles. Al acabar dobló el vestido como pudo, lo dejo encima de una mesita que se encontraba de frente all sofá. Agarro un papel y un bolígrafo y empezó a escribir algo en él. Salió y se encontró con la rubia apoyada en la pared con los brazos cruzados y moviendo la pierna de arriba abajo, con nerviosismo. La morena, al ver esa imagen, se le formo una sonrisa, puesto que la imagen de la rubia era muy tierna.

R: Vamos - entrelazando su brazo con el de la rubia-

Se dirigieron hacia la barra. Quinn cogió un taburete y lo acerco a la morena para que se pudiese sentar, le tendió una mano y la ayudo a subir mientras le sonreía tímidamente. Después volvió a saltar por encima de la barra y empezó a coger unas botellas, hielo, una copa cóctel y la coctelera. Lo coloco todo enfrente de la morena y empezó a meter los hielos en ella y a vaciar el contenido de las botellas. Agitó la coctelera, mientras miraba y levantaba una ceja, sonriéndole a la morena. Vacío el contenido en la copa, le coloco una naranja en forma de estrella y le acerco la copa.

Q: ¡Prueba! - con nerviosismo en su voz-

La morena se llevó la copa a los labios toda maravillada y bebió un trago del líquido. Luego bajo la copa mientras se pasaba la lengua por sus labios, una imagen muy sensual a los ojos de la rubia

R: ¡Esto esta buenísimo ! - toda contenta y eufórica- ¿Que es? - volviendo a beber de la copa-

Q: Es el cocktel Rachel Berry

La morena levanto la vista y se quedó mirando hacia la rubia con un brillo especial en sus ojos, toda emocionada y asombrada.

**NA:** **Sigo dando las gracias por seguir en este camino y formar parte de este fic . Ha partir de ahora habrá mas faberry,ya que la historia es mas bien de ellas. Ya veo que algunas se llevaron una sorpresa con la relación Brody Y Britt,jajajajaja **

**Sitios para contactar conmigo **

**Facebook : Alba Verdiales**

**Tumblr: Eiva69**

**Twitter: eiva_ava**


	6. Chapter 6

T: ¡Hey Rachel! - aparecía la asiática tocando el hombro de la morena- ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Y qué coño te pasó? - mirando a la morena de arriba abajo-

R: Tropecé y me volcaron un vaso encima y ésta excelente camarera - señalando a la rubia- me dejó algo de ropa- mintiendo a la asiática - jajajaja Ya sabes que soy un pato, jajajajaja - riéndose-

T. Más pato no podías ser. ¿Oye qué tomas? - a punto de beber de la copa de la morena-

Q: ¡Hey! Perdona, no puedes beber de esa copa - agarrando la bebida rápidamente y mirando a la morena con nerviosismo-

T: ¡Oye! Pero tú ¿ quien te crees que eres? - toda alterada- ¡Quiero hablar con tu jefa y lo quiero ahora o dame la carta de reclamación por maltrato hacia el cliente!- gritando y golpeando la barra-

Vamos Rachel,- sujetando la mano de la morena haciéndola levantar del taburete-

R: No, yo me quedo, no me voy de aquí- soltándose del agarre de la asiática- y si no te deja beber de la copa es porque…-se quedó toda puede que este cogiendo un catarrazo y ya sabes cof, cof, cof ,cof - tosiendo sin parar y llevándose la mano al pecho mientras agarraba el hombro de la asiática- ¿no ves? - señalándose a si misma - cof cof cof cof. Estoy cogiéndolo a base de bien y puede que sea contagioso aaaaaachis! - pasándose la mano por la nariz –

La rubia con una mano en la boca intentando contener la risa, observando la divertida escena.

T: ¡Vale, valeee! - sacudiendo la mano en el aire- Ando con Jesse por la pista, ni te nos acerques, bicho contagioso y cuando entres en casa ,pon mascarilla y no salgas de la habitación. Estas en cuarentena - alejándose-

Quinn al ver a la asiática, se dobló sujetándose de la barriga, se puso de cuclillas y empezó a reír.

La morena se subió al taburete para verla, saltó como pudo, y empezó a reír junto con la rubia. Las dos estuvieron riéndose un buen rato. Al cabo de un tiempo se miraron a los ojos ,secándose ambas las lágrimas causadas por la risa.

R: De algo tenía que servirme ser actriz, ¿no? - dándole la mano a la rubia ayudándola a levantarse –

Q: Gracias - Quedando frente a frente - Lo siento -soltó de repente - ese cóctel era para ti. Es mi cóctel especial y nadie antes lo habría probado, lo inventé especialmente para ti ,fui un día a verte, y quede maravillada de ti, impactada de ti y ...

La morena puso sus manos a ambos lados de la cara y la atrajo hacia ella. Y la besó. Un beso cargado de pasión, ternura, cálido y atrayente, rozando sus labios, sintiendo los latidos del corazón como si de una carrera de caballos se tratase. La rubia fue posando sus manos en la cintura de la morena acercándola más a su cuerpo. Cuando sus cuerpos quedaron pegados, que ni una brisa pasaba entre ellos, una descarga pasó por ambos cuerpos. Se fueron separando poco a poco, quedando abrazadas. De ambas bocas salieron varios suspiros.

R: Hablas mucho. ¡Me gustas! - susurrando al oído de Quinn-

La rubia torció levemente la cabeza, suspirando en el oído de la morena. Echó hacia atrás la cabeza y se quedó mirándola a los ojos, perdiéndose en esa mirada, en esos ojos color coca cola, tan preciosos, con ese brillo tan especial.

De repente, tomó la mano de la morena y comenzó caminar de la mano de ella entrelazada con la suya.

Q: ¡Piper! - alejándose de la barra y gritando para que la camarera la oyese - Esta noche hazte cargo del Club - lanzando un paño hacia el cuerpo de la camarera –

Pi: ¡Pero Quinn!, ¡no me puedes hacer esto! ¡Está el club a tope! - gritando y dirigiéndose hacia la rubia-

Q. Es tu club también así que tú sabrás lo que hay que hacer. Pero esta noche me la tomo libre - saliendo por la puerta de atrás con la morena de la mano -

Cuando llegaron a la calle, la rubia giró a la morena, la abrazo y la volvió a besar. Allí se encontraba una moto estacionada. Saco la llave del candado de su bolsillo y le entrego el casco a la morena.

Q: Hoy me hiciste ver fuegos artificiales con tu beso, yo quiero enseñarte algo mas - volviendo a besarla y se montó en la moto - Tranquila - viendo como la morena se encontraba nerviosa y tendiendo la mano hacia arriba - ¿Confías en mí?  
R: Si - apoyándose en la mano de la rubia para subir en la moto - hace una hora que te conozco y es como si estuvieses a mi lado toda la vida.

La rubia giró la cabeza hacia atrás y le regalo una gran sonrisa. Arranco la moto y se pusieron en marcha por las calles de Nueva York. La morena colocaba sus manos en la cintura de la rubia y se apretaba en su espalda, apoyando su cabeza en ella. La rubia cogió una de sus manos y la entrelazo con la de la morena, con el pulgar iba acariciándola, se la llevo a la boca y la besó. Volvió a colocarla donde estaba y se agarró al manillar.

Pararon frente al edificio New Yorker. La rubia aparcó la moto, se bajó y luego levantó a la morena de la cintura, poniéndola de pie frente a ella.

R. Quinn,¿qué hacemos aquí? - con una sonrisa en la cara toda eufórica dirigiendo la mirada entre la rubia y el edificio-

Q: Te voy a enseñar un lugar al que vengo después de salir de trabajar - tomó de la mano a la morena- Conozco al portero y me deja subir todas las noches

Entraron al edificio, subieron por el ascensor y se miraron a las manos. No se habían soltado desde que bajaron de la moto, luego fueron subiendo la cabeza lentamente hasta que sus ojos se encontraron. La morena se fijó en los ojos hipnotizantes color avellana de la rubia y una sonrisa se formó en cara.

Cuando llegaron a la azotea, la rubia se colocó por detrás de la morena y la abrazó.

Q: Cierra los ojos – le susurró al oído -

La morena al oír la voz y el aliento cálido de la rubia, sintió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el momento.

Quinn la fue guiando hasta el balcón del edificio.

Q: Abre los ojos- volviendo a susurrar al oído de la morena-

Cuando la morena abrió los ojos, se encontró con todas las luces de la ciudad, con todos los rascacielos ante ella, con un lugar súper tranquilo. Cogió aire y lo fue soltando poco a poco. Se giró y volvió a encontrarse con los ojos de la rubia y una sonrisa de felicidad en ella.

R: Esto es increíble, Quinn - toda emocionada- Es impresionante, es maravilloso, es...- cogiendo aire de nuevo- el paraíso - dejando salir el aire poco a poco- Gracias Quinn, gracias - volviendo a abrazarla, hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho de la rubia-

Quinn coloco sus manos en la espalda de la morena, abrazándola con más fuerza, dejándose embriagar por el perfume de esta. Rachel se volvió a girar, quedando a espaldas de la rubia, cogió los brazos de Quinn y los puso en su cintura. Entrelazando sus manos y así se quedaron observando el alba de un nuevo día.

**NA: jajaja Todas queréis el cóctel Rachel Berry ,jajajajajajaja normal,yo también lo querría . Como siempre, sigo dando las gracias a todas las personas que se toman un tiempo de sus vidas para leerme y comentarlo,para darle a follow o a favorite y para los que estais a la sombra os invito a que formeis parte de este proyecto. No muerdo. **

**Sitios para contactar conmigo :**

**Facebook: Alba Verdiales **

**Twitter : eiva_ava**

**Tumblr: Eiva69**


	7. Chapter 7

Cuando el alba se hizo presente, Quinn decidió llevar a la morena a casa, no le parecía de buen gusto y agrado que tuviese que irse en taxi.

Cuando llegaron, la rubia se bajó de la moto y ayudo a la morena a hacer lo mismo, alzando la mano para que la otra se apoyara en ella. Rachel con un leve tropiezo se vio obligada a sujetarse en los hombros de Quinn, quedando así, muy cerca la una de la otra, sintiendo el aliento cálido por la cercanía de sus bocas. Se miraron, la morena paso la lengua por su labio y luego se lo mordió suavemente mientras que sus ojos bajaban de la mirada de la rubia hacia los labios. Quinn al presenciar eso, subió con su mano por el costado de la morena, acarició su brazo hasta su hombro muy lentamente, luego con sus dedos delineó la mandíbula de la morena, sujetó el mentón de ésta y le levantó la cabeza poco a poco, perdiéndose en la mirada de la actriz, se mordió el labio y lentamente fue posando sus labios en los cálidos de la morena, besándola con determinación, sintiendo la pasión.

Era un beso dulce, suave que demostraba el inicio de algo importante, un beso que transmitía emoción, no era un simple beso de despedida, si no, un hasta pronto. La morena fue bajando sus brazos, rodeándola por la cintura. Sin que la rubia se diera cuenta, sacó de su pantalón una nota y la deposito en el bolsillo trasero de la prenda de la camarera. Subió con su mano a la nuca de la rubia y enredó sus dedos al pelo corto de ésta, atrayéndola más hasta su cuerpo.

Pasaron unos minutos así hasta que el oxígeno empezaba a ser necesario. Se fueron separando poco a poco hasta quedar con los dedos entrelazados. Querían alargar esa despedida. Rachel fue quien tomó la decisión de terminar con esa despedida.

R: Gracias por lo de esta noche - mientras se alejaba y abría la puerta del edificio mirando hacia la rubia-  
Q: ¡Rachel! - viendo que la morena se adentraba en el edificio- ¿Cómo puedo hacer para entregarte el vestido o para saber de ti? - pasándose la mano por el pelo con síntoma de nerviosismo y una sonrisa –

R: Mira en tu bolsillo de atrás y encontraras la respuesta - acabando de introducirse por completo y cerrando la puerta tras ella con una sonrisa traviesa en su cara -

La rubia se llevó la mano hacia el bolsillo de atrás y se encontró con la nota de la morena, leyó lo que decía, empezó a saltar, sonreír y a gritar toda eufórica siendo testigos toda la gente que pasaba a su alrededor. Volvió a leer la nota emocionada:

Rachel Berry 6******** Llámame, presiento que esto será el inicio de algo intenso y maravilloso.  
Guardó la nota y se subió en la moto con una gran sonrisa de felicidad emprendiendo el camino hacia su casa.

Mientras tanto, la morena abría la puerta de su casa con una gran sonrisa de felicidad, había visto la reacción de la rubia tras leer la nota que le había dejado. Se dejó caer en el sofá, cogió una buena bocanada de aire, lo fue dejando salir poco a poco, mientras revivía todo lo sucedido de aquella noche, la primera mirada, el primer beso, la conexión de sus cuerpos al sentirse cerca la una de la otra, su voz, la forma en la que la defendió, su despacho, el cóctel, la azotea, sus brazos...todo. Sin duda había sido una noche que no iba a olvidar en su vida; levantó los brazos y las piernas y empezó a saltar y a golpear contra el sofá, haciendo que Jesse saliera de su habitación extrañado por la actitud de la morena. Cuándo la vio, se fue acercando hasta el sofá sentándose encima de la mesa. Rachel se abalanzó contra él y lo llenó de besos por toda la cara, riéndose. El chico al ver así a su amiga se contagió y los dos se empezaron a reír. Cuando pararon, la morena tomo de las manos al chico, mirándolo fijamente con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

R: Jesse, esta noche me he enamorado - confesándolo a través de un sonrisa de felicidad y con un brillo en los ojos.

La morena se levantó del sofá, se quitó los zapatos, cogió dos tazas con café, regresó a sentarse en el sofá tendiéndole una taza al chico. Los dos bebieron un trago de café, él, asombrado por la confesión de Rachel y ella con una sonrisa en su cara, bajó la taza y la colocó en la mesa. Cogió aire y le contó todo lo ocurrido en la noche.

R: Es preciosa Jesse, es maravillosa - con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y muy brillantes-

J : Eso sí que se le llama ,amor a primera vista - se levantó y la abrazo -

Mientras tanto en el piso de la rubia.

Quinn entraba corriendo a su casa, dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de la bailarina. Tomó el picaporte de la puerta y la abrió.

Q: Brittany me he enamora… - deteniéndose de golpe y saliendo rápidamente de la habitación - ¡MIS OJOS! ¡MIS OJOS ME QUEMAN! - gritando mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina, frotándose los ojos-

La bailarina salió junto con Brody tapados solo con una sábana.

La rubia cuando llego a la cocina, se encontró a Puck con los pantalones bajados hasta los tobillos en el medio de una chica que estaba sentada con las piernas abiertas, desnuda. Se dio la vuelta corriendo cuando de repente cayó al suelo de espaldas . El suelo estaba mojado y varios trozos de cristales de un florero estaban rotos. La rubia levanto la mano llorando y vio que como de su mano salía sangre y un trozo de cristal estaba incrustado en su piel. 

**NA: Capitulo cortito de mas,lo se. No me dan salido largos. Disculparme. Muuuchas gracias a todos! Wouh! 47 Rw! Cuando llegue a los 50,no me lo creo... Sois maravillosas!**

**AVISO : ****En este fic no habrá Brittana. Esta montada y escrita así y no puedo cambiarla ahora.**

**Facebook: Alba Verdiales**

**Tumblr: Eiva69**

**Twitter: eiva_ava**


	8. Chapter 8

Brody y Britt empezaron a reír al ver la aparatosa caída de la rubia. Puck se acercaba al salon subiéndose los pantalones. Los tres al ver la mano de la rubia se asustaron, Brody y Puck la ayudaron a levantarse sujetándola por debajo de los brazos, mientras Brittany se dirigía al baño por una toalla húmeda para colocársela en la mano.

La rubia no paraba de llorar cuando volvió a mirarse la mano y se desmayó en los brazos del guitarrista. Puck la recostó en el sofá y la bailarina al ver a su amiga se quedó en estado de shock. La chica que estaba con Puck reaccionó quitándole la toalla y colocándosela .

Cuando levantó la mirada, se fijó en la cara de la rubia y se echó para atrás señalándola con el dedo. Quinn fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco, de repente se fijó en la cara de la chica y se sentó de inmediato.

T: ¿Tu eres la camarera que me quito la copa de la mano? - gritaba la asiática mientras señalaba con el dedo hacia la rubia-

Q:¡ Ohhh dios! Tú eres la amiga de Rachel - toda nerviosa y mareada-

T: Y tú ¿de que conoces a mi amiga? - extrañada al saber el nombre de su amiga-

Q: Nos conocimos ayer - tratando de explicarle el motivo por el cual la conocía-

Bro: ¡mmmjjjjjm! - carraspeando el chico para interrumpir la conversación entre las dos - Creo que deberíamos ir al hospital.

La rubia, al decir eso el chico, se volvió a fijar en su mano y la verdad le estaba doliendo mucho.

Brittany y Brody fueron a cambiarse mientras Puck se quedó mirando hacia las dos chicas.

Pu: ¿De qué os conocéis? - preguntó extrañado-

Q: Es una larga historia - dejándose caer lentamente en el respaldo del sofá y sujetándose la mano-

El guitarrista volvía a mirar a la asiática, ésta asintió. Puck se quedó pensativo hasta que reaccionó.

P: ¿No te habrás acostado con ella, o si? - señalando a la rubia y levantando el tono de su voz-

T y Q: ¡Noooo! – gritaron las dos al unísono-

Q. ¿Piensas que me voy acostando con toda mujer viviente?- toda indignada por la pregunta del chico-

T: ¡Oye! Yo no soy una cavadora de hoyos ehhh! - toda alterada- ¿Sabes qué? - mirando hacia el chico mientras cogía su cazadora- Me voy, ya hablaremos tú y yo - saliendo por la puerta-

Pu: Esta chica es más rara - moviendo su cabeza en señal de negación y sentándose junto a la rubia - ¿Te duele mucho? - mientras acariciaba su cabeza-

Q: Si, espero que esos dos no estén manteniendo sexo otra vez - señalando con la cabeza en dirección a la puerta de la habitación-

El guitarrista sorprendido se quedó mirando hacia la rubia

Pu: Britt y Brody - juntando las dos manos y haciendo señas- ¿juntos?  
Q: Parece que sí. La imagen es lo que parecía. ¡Ohh noooo! Volvieron las imágenes a mi cabeza - cerrando los ojos y moviéndola - ¡Y la tuya también! - dándole un golpe en el brazo con la otra mano-

En ese mismo instante salían Brody y Britt de la habitación.

Pu: Hablando de Roma... Por la puerta se asoman - echándose a reír junto con la rubia-

Bro: ¿De qué hablabais? - confuso al ver a los dos riéndose-

Q y Pu: De nada, de nada - al unísono-

Q: Nos vamos - poniéndose seria- Me está doliendo mucho y como siga así me van a cortar la mano y luego quien os prepara los cocteles ehhh - levantándose poco a poco y señalando con el dedo a todos- ¡Auch! -agarrándose la mano.

Puck iba junto a ella, a quien llevaba agarrada a la cintura, Brody abría la puerta para que los otros saliesen. Al salir todos, tomó la mano de la bailarina.

Una vez que llegaron al hospital, le hicieron las pruebas correspondientes, le sacaron el pequeño trozo de cristal incrustado de la mano y le dieron varios puntos y le pusieron un pequeño vendaje.

DR: Señorita Fabray, ahora tiene que guardar reposo por la mano y no puede hacer ningún esfuerzo con ella hasta que los puntos no se fijen bien y tómese este antiinflamatorio cada 8 horas - dándole una caja de pastillas-

Mientras tanto en el piso de Rachel.

Tina entraba por la puerta, cabreada y tirando las llaves y la cazadora encima de una butaca.

R: Tina, ¿qué te pasa? - toda intrigada por la reacción de la asiática-

T. ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué me pasa? - toda loca- Tu amiguita me pasa - señalándola con el dedo y con ritintín –

R: ¿Mi amiga? ¿Qué amiga? - extrañada y pensativa –

T: Tú amiga la camarera, ¡la rubia esa! Quinn creo que se llama - recordando –

R: ¿Quinn?- gritando –

T: ¡Si, Quinn! - levantándose de golpe - La cabrona de la camarera me ha jodido un polvo - gritándole a la morena- La muy patosa se cayó y se ha cortado en una mano - diciendo esto mientras entraba en la habitación-

Rachel al escuchar lo que le había contado Tina se levantó del sofá y se fue corriendo detrás de ella, entrando a la habitación de esta.

R: ¿Que Quinn, que? - toda asustada- En primer lugar no le digas así- reclamándole el hecho de haberle llamado jodida camarera- y en segundo lugar, ¿está bien? ¿Le pasó algo?

T: Le digo como quiero y... ¿no estarás enamorada de ella? - viendo la reacción de Rachel al defender a la rubia y mirándola fijamente - Se la llevaron al hospital, con unos cuantos puntos ya está más que sana .

La morena se dio media vuelta y se metió a su habitación.

T: Sin lugar a dudas, está hasta las trancas - cerrando la puerta de la habitación y tirándose en cama dispuesta a dormir un rato-

La morena al llegar a su habitación se desplomo en cama y empezó a darle vueltas a todo lo que le había contado Tina.

Cuando la rubia llego a casa,se dispuso a llamar a Piper para avisarle de que las siguientes noches no iría a trabajar y que Brody le ayudaría con el club, mientras que ella se recuperara.  
Después se dio una buena ducha, se puso ropa cómoda y se acostó en cama, donde descubrió una bandeja con un gran desayuno y las pastillas . Britt,Puck y Brody le habían preparado el desayuno .  
Desayunó, se tomó las pastillas y se durmió .

Al cabo de unas horas despertó, había soñado con la morena y decidió llamarla.  
Cogió el móvil, buscó la nota en sus pantalones y marcó el número de esta. Un tono, dos tonos ..  
La morena se revolvía en la cama y alcanzaba a coger el teléfono.

R: ¿Diga? - con la voz dormida-

Q: Rachel, ¿eres tú? - toda nerviosa-

R: Si. ¿Quién eres y porque tienes mi número de móvil? ¿Eres una fan acosadora? ¡Porque si es así voy a llamar a la policía, van a rastrear tu número y voy a ir a patearte el culo por haberme despertado! - toda alterada-

Q. jajajajajaja, perdón, jajajajajaja Soy Quinn, Quinn Fabray - toda cortada y a la vez riéndose por la ocurrencia de la morena –

R. Quinn... ¡Oh dios Quinn!- poniéndose toda roja - ¿Que tal estas? - con un tono de nerviosismo en su voz y sentándose en la cama con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero- Me comentó mi amiga que te habías caído y que te cortaste la mano. ¿Estás bien?

Q: Si, estoy mejor. Me dieron unos puntos en la mano y estaré de baja por unos días -toda sonriente al ver que la morena estaba preocupada por ella- Te llamaba para comentarte dos cosas - con una sonrisa nerviosa en su voz-

R: Dime - toda alegre al ver que la rubia había estado pensando en ella-

Q: Una es que no te puedo entregar el vestido todo lo rápido que quería y la otra es… - quedándose unos segundos en silencio mientras cogía aire - que me preguntaba si tienes planes para mañana a la tarde- diciendo esto muy rápido mientras soltaba todo el aire de sus pulmones –

R: Tranquila, no te preocupes por el vestido, lo primero es que te recuperes y que te cuides, y a lo de mañana… - suspirando- pues no tengo planes ,la verdad - soltando una leve carcajada –

Q: ¿Qué te parece si quedamos, y damos una paseo por el Central Park mientras tomamos un helado, un café o lo que quieras? - con voz decidida y pausada, soltando un gran suspiro –

R: Me parece genial - toda contenta - ¿A qué hora quedamos?

Q: ¿Qué te parece sobre las 16:00 en la fuente Bethesda?

R: Me parece muy bien - quedándose en silencio, escuchando a la rubia como respiraba y como sentía que se reía -

Las dos se quedaron en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía de la una con la otra aunque fuese por teléfono.

Bri: ¡Quinn!, a cenar - golpeando la puerta de la rubia-

Q. ¡Ya voy Britt! - dirigiéndose a la bailarina - Lo siento Rachel, me están esperando.

R: Tranquila, no pasa nada. Nos vemos mañana

Q: Nos vemos mañana - queriendo alargar la conversación-

R: Vale, un beso - mientras se recostaba en cama-

Q: Otro. Buenas noches Rach - con voz dulce –

R: Buenas noches Quinn - con una sonrisa en su cara.

Las dos colgaron, suspiraron y una gran sonrisa se les formaba. Las dos sin poder creérselo, se pellizcaron el brazo y empezaron a saltar en la cama todas contentas y felices. Al día siguiente volverían a verse.

**NA:** **Gracias! ,casi 60 RW! Esto es increible. Jamas hubiese imaginado tanto ,GRACIAS,GRACIAS Y MILLONES DE GRACIAS a todas y cada una que haceis posible esto. **

**Formas de contactar conmigo:**

**Facebook: Alba Verdiales**

**Twitter: eiva_ava**

**Tumblr: Eiva69**


	9. Chapter 9

Al día siguiente ,Quinn llegó a la fuente donde había quedado con Rachel, se encontraba nervios; la rubia llevaba puesto , unos vaqueros gastados ajustados, camiseta básica y unas converse vaqueras.  
Se agacho para tomar unas fotos, cuando de repente escuchó una voz que la llamaba, lentamente se fue dando vuelta y quedó frente a frente con la morena, a la rubia se le formo una gran sonrisa en la cara, la miró de arriba abajo , mientras se iba quedando prendada del cuerpo de Rachel . Esta llevaba unos shorts vaqueros flojos, camiseta blanca con topos negros y unas converse negras, el pelo ondulado suelto dejándolo caer por el hombro.

Rachel se fijó en la cámara que traía colgada la rubia en el cuello. Las dos se miraron tímidamente y con una sonrisa de medio lado. Fueron acercándose poco a poco, Quinn le acaricio la mejilla y deposito un beso en ella.

Q: Estas guapísima, bueno...jejeje, ya eres preciosa- con un deje de nerviosismo en su voz-

R: Gracias, tú también lo estás - señalándola de arriba abajo- parece que nos pusimos de acuerdo - mirando los conversé-

Q: jajajajaja Pues sí, eso parece. Me apasionan los converse, los tengo de todos los estilos - abriendo los ojos y mostrándole una gran sonrisa-

Se dispusieron a caminar por el paseo en silencio, mirándose de reojo. Si la morena miraba a la rubia, la rubia la sorprendía mirando y la morena giraba la cabeza para otro lado nerviosa y sonriendo.

En un momento Rachel se quedó mirando hacia un joven, el cual vendía globos de todas las formas y colores. Clavó su mirada en uno particular y una sonrisa traviesa se le formo en la cara.

Quinn aprovechó la oportunidad para sacarle una foto, era una imagen muy tierna. Cuando de repente, la morena se giró, agarro del brazo a la rubia y la arrastró hacia el vendedor.

R: Mira Quinn, mira - señalando hacia un globo - ¡es un globo dorado con forma de estrella! - Toda emocionada y efusiva- ¡Me lo voy a comprar! ¡Lo quiero, lo quiero Quinn ! - tirando del brazo de la rubia -

A Quinn esa imagen le causó mucha ternura.

Q: Espérame aquí – le dijo poniéndose frente a ella -

Rachel inquieta por la reacción de la rubia se empezó a mover nerviosa mientras veía como Quinn iba en dirección al vendedor, se ponía a hablar con él, vio como la rubia sacaba algo de su bolso y se lo daba, este le entregaba su querido globo.  
La morena empezó a dar saltos y dar palmas, cogió y se puso a correr hacia la rubia.

Q: Toma - mientras le sujetaba el cordel del globo a la muñeca de la morena - tu pupete

La morena al ver para el globo y al escuchar a la rubia, se empezó reír, contagiando a la otra.

R: Gracias Quinn -dándole un beso corto, dulce y suave en los labios, se separó y cogió el globo- Es tan blandito que ¡me quiero morir! -abrazando al globo ¡Que blandito!

La rubia se quedó mirando fijamente a la morena levantando su peculiar ceja, cogió aire y se empezó a reír a carcajadas. Rachel también se contagió. Después de un rato entre risas y lágrimas, las dos se agarraron de la barriga. Quinn cogió de la mano de la morena y se pusieron a andar. Rachel observó la mano lastimada de la rubia.

R: ¿Te duele? - señalando con la cabeza hacia la mano-

Q: Un poco, me está haciendo efecto el calmante - mientras sonreía de medio lado-

R: Poco a poco - quedándose en silencio-Por cierto, gracias por el coctel. ¿De verdad que se llama como yo? - mirando hacia la rubia-

Q: Si - con una sonrisa en la cara mientras suspiraba- Un día, mientras caminaba, me pare a mirar un cartel de tu obra. Esa misma noche compre una entrada y fui a ver el musical. Me quede prendada de tu voz, de tu gran talento, de la gran actriz que eres, acabe llorando al finalizar la obra. Salí emocionada y con mucha adrenalina en el cuerpo. Me fui al club y me puse a crear tu propio coctel. Cuando te vi en el club, mi cuerpo se fue acercando a ti, como si de un imán se tratase. Cuando me miraste y nos fuimos acercando, fui sintiendo una gran conexión por todo mi cuerpo, después, cuando sentí tus labios en mis labios, vi fuegos artificiales. No me podía creer que la actriz, la cantante, la chica a la que admiraba, me estaba besando. Después ya sabes todo lo que pasó - sincerándose con la morena-

Rachel no podía creer todo lo que le estaba contando la rubia, se paró y se colocó enfrente de Quinn, puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la rubia y la besó. Un beso de amor, pasión, admiración y devoción. La rubia puso sus manos en la cintura de la morena y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, la lengua de la rubia acariciaba los labios de la morena, pidiendo acceso a la boca de esta.

Rachel al sentirla, abrió ligeramente su boca, permitiendo el paso , sus lenguas conectaron al instante, era un baile de sensaciones y de emociones, se acariciaban, jugaban, disfrutaban del roce. La rubia fue bajando sus manos y sujeto con fuerza el culo de la morena. Esta al sentir las manos de la rubia, intensifico más el beso.

De repente, la rubia sintió como si algo la golpease. Se separaron cuando vieron a una señora detrás de ella con el bolso directo a darle.

Señora: cochinas, desvergonzadas, perras en celo- mientras le iba dando con el bolso -irrespetuosas. ¡Ay señor! Perdónalas porque no saben lo que hacen - mirando hacia el cielo - Pecadoras, moja bragas, come felpudos.

R: ¡Oiga señora! ¡Que el mío lo tengo bien depiladito! -interrumpiendo a la señora-  
Señora: ¿Y aun se atreve a interrumpirme? - clavándole el dedo en el hombro a la morena- desconsiderada, depravada sexual- mientras volvía a levantar el bolso para darle-

En ese momento la Rachel se puso detrás de Quinn, protegiéndose de los golpes, siendo la rubia quien los recibía, de repente apareció un perro ladrando en contra de las dos chicas, pero más de la rubia, que era la que tenía más cerca.

Señora: ¡Ataca Jesucristo Superstar!

Quinn en ese momento se echó a reír al escuchar el nombre del perro.

Señora:¡ No tiene respeto hacia una señora mayor, despotenciada! - mientras le daba con el bastón-

Rachel echó a correr, la rubia al girarse vio cómo la morena corría, levantó su ceja, sorprendida por la reacción de esta, se dio media vuelta le sacó la lengua a la señora, levantó su mano y le mostro el dedo corazón en su cara y se puso ella a correr detrás de la morena. La señora al ver la actitud de las chicas, empezó a lanzarle piedras al perro para que corriese detrás de ellas.

Señora: ¡Vamos Jesucristo Superstar ataca! o ¡esta noche te quedas sin escuchar tu versículo antes de dormirte! - mientras seguía lanzándole piedras-

Rachel miro hacia atrás y vio que la señora estaba lanzándole piedras al perro, se dio media vuelta y empezó a correr hacia el perro. La rubia al ver a la morena pasar a un lado de ella, se quedó quieta. Hasta que sintió un peso en su espalda. Miró hacia atrás y vio que la Rachel se había subido a su espalda y llevaba el perro debajo de su brazo.

R: ¡Vamos Quinn, vamos! ¡Que la vieja nos alcanza!- mirando por el rabillo de su ojo como la señora empezaba a correr hacia ellas gritando - Arre caballito, arre - dándole con el tobillo en la pierna de la rubia.

Q: Rachel, para de moverte que nos vamos a caer - corriendo e intentando sujetarla para que no cayese- ¡Auch! Ese perro me ha mordido.

R: No te quejes Quinn y corre - volviendo a darle con el pie en la pierna-

Pasaron unos minutos, mientras que las chicas seguían corriendo por el parque en dirección hacia la salida. No se habían parado ni un segundo.

Q: ¡Vamos a parar Rachel! - parando, doblándose y colocando sus manos sobre las rodillas para respirar-Ya no nos sigue.

Rachel se bajó de la espalda de la rubia, dejó al perro en el suelo y miro hacia Quinn.

R: ¡Ay Quinn! Que floja eres- mirando hacia la rubia y acercándose a ella mientras se reía- Deberías hacer más ejercicio y llevar una vida más saludable ,por cierto - mirando hacia todos los lados - ¿Y el perrito?

Q: No lo sé. Se habrá escapado - levantando una ceja mirando para Rachel mientras levantaba los hombros y los dejaba caer - Anda vamos. Te invito a cenar en mi casa. ¿Te parece bien? -con una sonrisa en su cara –

R: Si, con una condición - acercándose a la rubia con una sonrisa traviesa en la cara-

Q: Dime - con un dejo de nerviosismo en su voz-

R: Que me lleves en tu espalda - con actitud infantil jugando con el globo, tirando de el para arriba y para abajo-

Quinn no pudo más que echarse a reír y quedar mirando para la imagen tierna de Rachel mientras una gran sonrisa se le formaba en la cara .Se acercó, puso su mano en su mejilla y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Se separó lentamente.

Q. ¡Anda vamos! - agachándose para que se subiera- ¡Venga mono araña! - cuando sintió que la morena estaba bien colocada - ¡Vamos hacia el infinito y más allá! - poniéndose a correr -

R: ¡YAY! - soltando una gran carcajada por su boca-.

**NA: Espero que os gustase y os rierais. Besos para todos! GRACIAS**


	10. Chapter 10

Llegaron al edificio de la rubia, Rachel aún seguía en la espalda de Quinn. E intentaba coger las llaves, pero con la morena encima de ella, no podía mucho.

Q: Rachel, ¿me puedes hacer un favor?- girando la cabeza para poder verla-

R: Si, dime - con una sonrisa en su cara-

Q: En el bolsillo de la parte de atrás de mi pantalón están las llaves - con un deje de nerviosismo y timidez- Las puedes coger tú.

R: Emmm... - confusa- Sí.

La morena se agacho un poco de medio lado, metió la mano , saco las llaves rápidamente y se las dio a la rubia. Quinn al ver la reacción de Rachel, se volvió a girar mirando hacia la puerta, con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Q: ¡Oye! - abriendo la puerta y metiéndose - ¿No muerdo, eh? - mirando a la morena con una sonrisa traviesa y levantando su peculiar ceja-

Rachel se agarró más fuerte a Quinn y le dio un pequeño mordisco en el cuello.

R: Tu no, pero yo sí - riéndose-

La rubia se quedó parada y mordiéndose el labio. Tomaron el ascensor hasta la última planta, salieron y entraron a la casa de la Quinn.

Quinn se quedó mirando hacia el sofá, miro hacia la morena de medio lado y nuevamente al sofá.

Empezó a correr hacia él riéndose. En un movimiento rápido, tiró a Rachel en él y se puso encima de ella. La morena se empezó a retorcer mirando fijamente a la rubia. Quinn se fue levantando poco a poco, sin quitarse de encima de Rachel. Después tomó sus manos, lentamente, sin quitar la vista de los ojos y de los labios de esta, y las fue colocando encima de la cabeza de la morena. Las sujeto con una mano mientras que con la otra fue acariciando su brazo, bajando hacia el hombro, subiendo por el cuello.

Q: Yo no muerdo- con una voz sensual - tu sí que muerdes- acariciando con las yemas de los dedos por la piel suave del cuello de la morena.

Rachel, pasó su lengua por el labio inferior, luego se lo mordió, trago saliva con dificultad y suspiró.

Q: ¿Pero sabes lo que hago yo? - acercando su boca a los labios de Rachel. La morena sin apartar la vista de la rubia negó con su cabeza - Pues yo… - acercándose más- hago…- a unos milímetros de del oído de la morena- cosquillas - susurrando-

La morena abrió los ojos de golpe, Quinn se levantó y empezó a hacerle cosquillas por todo el cuerpo de Rachel. La morena intentaba desviar los brazos de la rubia, escurriéndose del cuerpo de ésta.  
Con un movimiento de cadera quedo por encima de Quinn y empezó hacerle cosquillas. La rubia para defenderse, agarró un cojín y empezó a darle con él. Rachel se lo quito y lo tiro a un lado del salón. Se levantó quedando sentada en la cadera de esta, puso sus manos en los hombros de Quinn haciendo presión para que no se moviera.

R: Vamos- mientras seguía haciendo presión - Defiéndete ahora sin necesidad de cojines - con una sonrisa traviesa en su cara- Cobarde, gallina capitán de la sardina- le dijo pausadamente y provocando a la rubia-

Q. ¿Con que esas queremos, no? - subiendo la ceja lentamente mientras la morena asentía-

Quinn tomó a Rachel de la cintura, dio un brusco movimiento y acabaron en el suelo. Las piernas de la rubia habían quedado en el medio de las piernas de la morena. Los ojos de Rachel fueron a parar a los labios de la rubia.  
Quinn se fue acercando poco a poco hasta rozar sus labios con los cálidos de la pequeña morena, humedeció sus labios y la besó. Un beso dulce, suave que empezó a ser apasionadas y calientes, sus lenguas jugaban, se rozaban, se buscaban, luchaban por tener el control.  
Rachel puso sus manos en la espalda de la rubia y comenzó a acariciarla de arriba abajo, levantó un poco la camiseta y la siguió acariciando por debajo de esta. Quinn, al sentir las manos de la morena rozar su piel no pudo evitar salir un pequeño gemido de su boca. Mientras la rubia acariciaba las piernas de Rachel, empezó por abajo y fue subiendo lentamente hacia los muslos, sintiendo la suavidad de la piel bronceada de la morena, llegando hasta el culo de Rachel, el cual, lo apretó, y ésta soltó un gemido ahogado en la boca de la rubia. La morena empezó a quitarle la camiseta a Quinn cuando de repente vieron la figura femenina de una rubia alta con los brazos en jarras y moviendo el pie de arriba abajo, mirando para ellas.

Bri: ¡Quinn Fabray!- gritando- ¡Estas teniendo sexo en nuestro suelo y no me llamas! - toda indignada-

La morena abrió los ojos fijando su mirada en la rubia, con expresión de enfado en ella. Empujándola, haciendo que esta cayese hacia atrás. Se levantó de golpe, planchándose la ropa con la mano y arreglándose el pelo.

R: Ella es tu novia - señalando hacia Brittany y luego llevándose las manos a la cabeza-

La rubia se levantó y se puso en frente de la pequeña morena.

Q: No - al mismo tiempo que negaba con su cabeza- Ella es mi hermana - tomándola de la mano- Es Britt - señalando a la bailarina para que se acercara a ella- Britt ,ella es Rachel Berry - dirigiéndose a la bailarina.

Brittany corrió hacia la morena, la abrazo levantándola en el aire. Rachel toda asombrada miraba atentamente a Quinn mientras que esta tenía una sonrisa en la cara.

Bri: Encantada, soy Brittany S. Pierce - toda alegre y contenta tendiéndole la mano- Se pronuncia como la cantante pero yo soy mejor que ella- emocionada- ¿Cómo me dijiste que se llamaba? - mirando hacia Quinn- No es que sea Dory y tenga memoria a corto plazo ni nada de eso - le dijo rápidamente a la morena-

Q: Emmmm... ¿Rachel Berry, por? - cuestionándola con la mirada-

La joven bailarina se llevó la mano a la mona y se quedó con cara pensativa. De repente dio una palmada y señalo hacia la morena.

Bri: Ya sé de qué te conozco- dando palmadas por el descubrimiento mientras saltaba toda efusiva- Tu eres Rachel Berry, la actriz de Broadway por la cual Quinn está enamorada y nos hace ver videos tuyos en la tele con la baba de Homer Simpson saliendo de su boca cada vez que sale la escena del columpio - soltó rápidamente dejando a la rubia toda roja y a la morena asombrada por la confesión-

Quinn fue corriendo toda nerviosa hacia la bailarina y le puso su mano en la boca de esta, con una de medio lado tímida.

Q: Britt,¿por qué no pones una peli y ya vamos junto tuya? - murmurando para que la bailarina escuchase-  
Bri: Vale - dando saltitos de un pie a otro - Los unicornios me encantan. Uni,uni,unicornios ,me encantan - se fue saltando-

La rubia con la cabeza baja fue levantando poco a poco su mirada hacia Rachel, con las manos en la espalda, moviendo su pie en círculos. En silencio se miraron hasta que la rubia no aguanto más y volvió a bajar la cabeza avergonzada, hasta que habló en voz baja.

Q: Seguramente que después de esto, no quieras volver a verme y que pensaras que soy una fan acosadora tuya y que ya no te apetezca quedarte a ver una peli mientras comemos nubes ,chocolate y gominolas. Pero...

R:¡Tranquila!- interrumpiéndola-

Q:¡ No hables por favor, déjame terminar! - mientras seguía moviendo su pie y cogiendo aire- Pero no me di cuenta de que había planeado una peli con Britt. Te puedes quedar. Me gustaría que te quedases - mirándola con los ojos brillantes y emocionados - Si quieres claro.

La morena se acercó poco a poco hacia la rubia, le acaricio suevamente la mejilla.

R: ¿Quieres que me quede? - mirándola a los ojos con una sonrisa de medio lado, la rubia asintió con la cabeza - Entonces me quedo- entrelazando su brazo al de la rubia- Me debes una cena y una explicación sobre babear en mi escena del columpio- susurrando al oído de ésta-

La rubia se ruborizo y asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de articular una palabra.

Las dos se sentaron en el sofá, una al lado de la otra sin darse cuenta de que habían enlazado sus manos. Se fijaron en la mesa y allí ya había varios cuencos con palomitas, nubes, golosinas, varias chocolatinas diferentes.  
Se pusieron a ver la película, mientras se iban lanzando miradas sin que la otra se diera cuenta.

Bri: Oye Quinn- dándole un golpe en el brazo- Llamaron los del microbús y ya lo tenemos para pasado mañana

La rubia quedo con la boca abierta y miro rápidamente a la bailarina y le dio un beso fuerte en la mejilla, luego volteo la mirada hacia la morena.

Q: Pasado mañana es el 4 de julio y todos los años alquilamos un microbús y nos vamos a la playa todos juntos y dormimos ahí - toda emocionada - ¿Te gustaría a ti y a tus amigos venirse con nosotros? Creo que viene Jesse - mirando para la bailarina de nuevo - ¿no Britt?

Bri: Sip, sí que viene con nosotros- mientras se levantaba y se quedaba de rodillas en frente de la morena - Veniros por favor - con las dos manos juntas- Cuantos más, mejor, y allí vamos a ver explotar las luces de colores del cielo - abriendo sus ojos emocionada-

La morena se quedó callada durante unos segundos

R. Si, si que vamos. Pero… - señalando hacia las dos- antes tengo que hablar con mi amiga Tina.

Aunque visto lo visto - con una sonrisa traviesa en su cara mirando hacia la rubia- Sabemos que va a decir que si- viendo como la rubia se mordía el labio- Así que... - alternando su mirada entre la bailarina y la camarera - ¡Si, sí que vamos!

Brittany se levantó y se tiró encima de la morena

BRi: ¡YAY! -toda contenta y feliz- Los unicornios me encantan. Uni,uni,unicornios ,me encantan . Los unicornios me encantan- cantando-

Quinn, miró a la morena sonriendo, se acercó y dejo un rápido beso en los labios de esta.

BRi: No os vais a arrepentir. Nos lo pasaremos genial - saltando-

Quinn y Rachel se miraron y volvieron a unir sus labios sin ser conscientes de la presencia de la bailarina. Britt se quedó mirando para ellas y una sonrisa de felicidad alumbró su cara, se volvió a sentar en el sofá y siguió disfrutando de la película.

**NA: Próximo capitulo el miércoles,por falta de capitulos escritos. Solo me queda uno escrito y es el que subire el miércoles,cuando tenga un buen colchón de capítulos escritos volveré a la rutina normal . Gracias y espero que me entendáis.** **MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS POR FORMAR PARTE DE ESTO**

**Cancion que canta Britt completa,para que no le tengais que inventar la musica,jajajajaja Guapaaaa va por tii, Farfadette,que me hizo mucha gracia y que este capitulo te lo dedico en especial para ti,jajajajajja**

**/watch?v=144crM-a8yw (copiar y pegar )**


	11. Chapter 11

Todo estaba preparado, solo la ropa en la maleta, pues la rubia había llamado a la morena el día anterior para que llevaran la ropa que necesitasen, ya que lo demás ya lo llevaban ellos.

Rachel andaba de un lado a otro mirando el reloj cada minuto.

T: ¿Rachel, puedes pararte ya? - gritando desde la cocina - ¡Estás haciendo un agujero al suelo! - saliendo de la cocina y dirigiéndose al salón-Vale que te vayan los agujeros, pero no hagas uno en nuestra casa.

La morena le clavo la mirada arrugando el entrecejo. Cuando estaba a punto de hablar escucho la bocina del microbús dio la vuelta, tomó sus cosas y bajó. Siendo seguida por la asiática.

Al llegar a la calle vieron el transporte. A la morena se le cayó la mandíbula al suelo junto con su maleta.

Quinn a ver la reacción de la morena fue hacia esta., abrazándola por la cintura

Q: Hola Rach - dándole un pequeño beso en los labios - ¿Pasa algo? - dudosa mirando hacia esta-

R: Quinn - alternando la mirada hacia la rubia y el microbús- ¿vamos a ir ahí? - señalando hacia el microbús- -

Q: Si - nerviosa por si la morena se echaba para atrás-

Jesse al ver la expresión de la cara de Rachel se acercó y la abrazo por detrás.

J: Tranquila, pequeña diva - dándole un beso en la mejilla- no te va a pasar nada. Vamos anda - agarrando la maleta y regalándole una palmada en el culo -

La rubia le ofreció la mano para subir, cuando lo hicieron ésta se paró en frente de sus amigos, que ya estaban todos sentados en sus respectivos sitios y ¿cómo no?, todos de pareja ,menos la morena y la rubia, ya que esta última iba a ser el chofer.  
Quinn se puso por detrás de Rachel, la abrazó por la cintura y levanto una mano como señalando.

Q: Rachel, ellos son - señalando de uno en uno- Omar, Puck , a Piper ya la conoces - dejando salir una leve carcajada- a Britt también - la bailarina la saludaba efusivamente con las dos manos y saltando en el asiento- Brody y a Blaine también lo conoces - dejando salir otra carcajada más fuerte - Y a mí creo que no hace falta que me presentes - susurrándole al oído- Tu amiga creo que ya me odia y a Jesse ya lo conozco.

La morena levanto la mano y saludo a todos con una sonrisa en la cara.

Pu: Bueno, dejémonos de tanto bollo. Que hoy ya he desayunado - gritando en alto y chocando su mano con Brody y Omar, ganándose una dura mirada de las chicas- Así que pongámonos en marcha.

La rubia fue separándose de la morena poco a poco y se sentó en el asiento del chofer. Rachel por su parte lo hizo un poco más atrás, se puso los cascos y apoyo la cabeza en el cristal ,mirando hacia la rubia y se pusieron en marcha.

Al cabo de una hora, Rachel sin darse cuenta empezó a cantar

**_I hopped off the plane at L.A.X_**  
**_With a dream and my cardigan_**

Todos se pusieron a mirarla y le siguió Piper cantando

**_Welcome to the land of fame excess _**  
**_(whoa), am I gonna fit in?_**

Tina y Brittany se miraron la una a la otra, se levantaron y empezaron a cantar.

_**Jumped in the cab here I am for the first time**_  
_**Look to my right and I see the Hollywood sign**_  
_**This is all so crazy, everybody seems so famous**_

_**My tummy's turning and I'm feeling kinda home sick**_  
_**Too much pressure and I'm nervous**_  
_**That's when the taxi man turned on the radio**_

_**And a Jay-Z song was on**_  
_**And the Jay-Z song was on**_  
_**And the Jay-Z song was on**_

Rachel se paró de su asiento y fue caminando hacia la rubia, cuando la vio, la animo a sentarse en sus piernas empezando a cantar.

**_So I put my hands up they're playing my song_**  
**_The butterflies fly away_**  
**_Nodding my head like yeah_**  
**_Moving my hips like yeah_**

**_Putt my hands up they're playing my song_**  
**_I know I'm gonna be ok_**  
**_Yeah-Eh-Yeah-Eh-Yeah-Eh_**  
**_It's a party in the U.S.A_**  
**_Yeah-Eh-Yeah-Eh-Yeah-Eh_**  
**_It's a party in the U.S.A_**

Cantando todas juntas y bailando mientras los chicos miraban hacia ellas con la boca abierta.

Cuando acabaron la canción las chicas empezaron a gritar todas contentas . Hasta que la asiática miro para la pareja que se estaba dando un pico.

T: ¡ Hey Quinn ¡- la rubia miro para la asiática-

Q: Dime Tina - volviendo a prestar atención a la carretera con la morena aun en sus piernas-

T: Tengo una canción buenísima para ti. _**Yo para ser feliz, quiero un camión.**_  
_**Yo para ser feliz, quiero un camión. Escupir a los urbanos, a las chicas meter mano**_. –  
Cantando, ganándose una dura mirada de la morena-

El resto del viaje se lo pasaron cantando o gastándose bromas unos a otros.

Cuando llegaron, montaron las tiendas de campaña y prendieron una hoguera y al terminar de preparar todo ya era de noche. Se sentaron todos alrededor, comiendo sus respectivas viandas.  
Cuando se hizo más de noche, los chicos sacaron sus guitarras y empezaron a amenizar la velada.  
Quinn miro para todos, se levantó y cogió la guitarra de Puck, se puso a tocar unos acordes bajo la atenta mirada de la morena que no podía creerse que la rubia también tocara la guitarra, hasta que empezó a cantar acompañada de las voces de los chicos.  
La morena se levantó y se colocó por detrás de Quinn rodeándola con sus piernas. La rubia al sentirla empezó a cantar

_**If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea,**_  
_**I'll sail the world to find you**_  
_**If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see,**_  
_**I'll be the light to guide you**_

Quinn miro hacia la morena dedicándole aquellos versos de la canción.

**_Find out what we're made of_**  
**_When we are called to help our friends in need_**

**_You can count on me like 1 2 3_**  
**_I'll be there_**  
**_And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4 3 2_**  
**_And you'll be there_**  
**_Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah _**

**_Wooooh, Wooooh_**  
**_yeah Yeah_**

Acompañándola todos a la vez con una sonrisa en su cara.

_**If you toss and you turn and you just can't fall asleep**_  
_**I'll sing a song**_  
_**beside you**_  
_**And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me**_  
_**Everyday I will**_  
_**remind you**_

Quinn volvio a mirar a Rachel y empezó a besarla muy dulcemente ,dejando la guitarra a un lado

_**Ohh**_  
_**Find out what we're made of**_  
_**When we are called to help our friends in need**_

_**You can count on me like 1 2 3**_  
_**I'll be there**_  
_**And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4 3 2**_  
_**You'll be there**_  
_**Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh**_

Los demás siguieron cantando hasta que acabaron la canción y empezaron a aplaudir.

Unos minutos antes de las 00:00. Quinn se levantó y le tendió una mano ayudándola a levantarse.

Q: Quiero que me acompañes a un sitio. Solo te pido que cierres los ojos y que confíes en mi - mirando a los ojos de la morena - ¿Confías en mi Rachel?

R: Si - con una sonrisa en su cara cerrando los ojos y suspirando al sentir las manos de la rubia en su cadera -  
Q: ¡Vamos!

La morena iba sintiendo como la arena de la playa tocaban sus pies, de repente sintió como el agua del mar rozaba su piel, luego como Quinn la levanto y la volvió a dejar en el suelo, encontrándose otra vez con la arena.

Q: Abre los ojos - susurrando al oído de la morena -

Cuando Rachel abrió los ojos se encontró con una manta en el suelo, varios cojines y unas velas rodeando a unos pocos metros la manta, al lado, había una botella de vino blanco y unas copas.  
Se giró y miro a la rubia con la boca abierta.

R: Quinn, ¿y esto? toda asombrada y emocionada –

Q: Rachel,- cogiendo aire- tu y yo aún no tuvimos nuestra primera cita y quería que fuese especial y que mejor sitio que en esta cala solitaria, bajo las estrellas viendo los fuegos del 4 de julio. Rachel Berry, ¿te gustaría acompañarme en esta cita? - soltando todo el aire de sus pulmones y mirando la morena -

R: sí, sí quiero tener esta cita contigo - susurrándole al oído-

La rubia echo ligeramente su cabeza para atrás para poder contemplar los ojos brillantes de Rachel, tomó su mano y la invito a sentarse en la manta.

Cuando iba a sentarse, la morena, la empujo contra ella y la besó, dejándose llevar por el momento que estaban viviendo. Un beso mágico, dulce y especial.

Cuando sus lenguas hicieron contacto, el sonido del inicio de los fuegos hizo que el beso fuese cada vez más sensual, provocador, cálido y con mucha más pasión.

La morena puso su mano en el cuello de Quinn e intensificó mas aquel beso que las estaba llevando a ver fuegos artificiales, literalmente.

**Na: Se que dije que actualizaría el miércoles,aunque por la hora española ya es miércoles,jajajaja aun así,hasta el viernes no actualizare. No dispongo de capitulos para hacerlo. Pero hoy me siento animada y espero sobrepasar los 80 RW,jajajajaja .Gracias a todoooosss por ello! NO ME MATEIS POR DEJAROS ASI,LO INTERESANTE VIENE DESPUES,JEJEJEJEJE**

**Las canciones que aparecen son: **

**Party in the U.S.A Miley Cyrus**

**Count on me - Bruno Mars **

**Yo para ser feliz quiero un camión - Loquillo**


	12. Chapter 12

**NA: Hola a todos! Gracias por vuestros reviews y por todo. Este capitulo va a dedicado a My Lady Di,la cual quiero muchisimo y es importante para mi. Te quiero princesa!**

**Hoy pongo la NA al principio porque me gustaria que leyerais este capitulo con una cancion de fondo si puede ser. **

**/watch?v=EywZQl1PHPw ( Ya sabeis lo que hay que hacer)**

**Y ahora va el capitulo,espero que os guste. Y lo siento por las faltas de ortografia. En el proximo prometo que no habra faltas,jejejeje.**

Se dejaron llevar por la se impulso con su cadera quedando por encima de la rubia. Se separo quedando sentada encima de sus manos y las enlazo con la rubia,se las llevo a la boca y comenzo a besar cada dedo, cada centimetro de estas ,Quinn miro a los ojos de la morena ,se solto de una mano y acaricio la mejilla de Rachel ,mirandola con ternura,con amor,con devocion y admiracion. Rachel cerro los ojos al sentir el contacto de la mano de la rubia en su mejilla y suspiro. Luego fue agachandose poco a poco y la beso,un beso dulce y calido,un beso que empezaba a ser lleno de pasion,de entrega .La rubia coloco sus manos en la cintura de la morena y fue quitando su camiseta poco a poco,mientras se perdian en ese beso que las estaba llevando a la locura. Rachel fue bajando con sus labios por el cuello de la rubia. Con la punta de su lengua fue dejando un transparente y humedo camino. Se separaron sin dejarse de mirar,conectando a traves de los sentidos solo con la le quito de todo su morena aprovecho y ayudo a la rubia a quitarse la suya,para quedar en las mismas condiciones. La rubia se sento quedando con las piernas de la morena entrelazadas en su cintura,y empezo a besar su cuello,bajando hacia el hombro mientras iba bajando la tira del sujetador . Rachel beso el pulso de la rubia mientras acariciaba de arriba abajo su espalda ,con un ligero movimiento ,desabrocho el sujetador de la rubia. Se separaron unos centimetros cogiendo aire .

Q: Estas segura de hacer esto? - susurrando en los labios de la morena - Estoy enamorada de ti Rachel,no solo de la actriz que descubri ese dia que fui a verte,si no de lo gran persona que eres. Desde aquel dia no deje de pensar en ti,no podia sacarte de mi cabeza. Y cuando te vi en mi club,cuando me miraste,me sonreiste ,me quede mas prendada de ti. Aquella noche fue la noche mas especial de mi vida. - acariciando la espalda de la morena -

R: Estoy segura y tambien estoy segura de que en el momento que me entregue completamente a ti,no podre entregarme a nadie mas. Me tienes loca ,Quinn. - acariciando con su mano la mejilla de la rubia y dejando un suave ,dulce y corto beso - Quinn,- cogiendo aire y soltandolo poco a poco- desde aquel momento en tu club,desde que senti tu mirada ,el roce de tus labios en los mios,fue una descarga electrica por todo mi cuerpo. Cuando me protegiste de tu amiga y sobretodo ,cuando me diste a probar ese coctel que lleva mi nombre y que inventaste por y para mi,cai en el amor contigo. Cuando te conoci un poco mas estos dias y me llevaste a ese lugar tan especial, supe que no podia dejarte escapar. Quinn,se que en el momento que nos entreguemos ,caigamos las dos mas en el amor y se que esto sonara muy precipitado y que - mirando hacia el cielo mientras volvia a coger aire y suspiraba- solo nos conocemos de unos dias. Y que aqui,en esta playa,bajo la luz de las velas,siendo testigo las estrellas y la luna de esta gran noche inolvidable - mirando a los ojos de la rubia y entrelazando su manos a las de ella - Te gustaria ser mi novia y vivir esta noche y muchas mas junto a mi?

La rubia quedandose sin aire mientras una lagrima silenciosa bajaba por su mejilla miro a los ojos de la morena y la beso,un beso que marcaba el inicio de algo importante,un beso de entrega y de confianza,un beso cargado de amor.

Q. Si,si quiero ser tu novia,seria un gran orgullo para mi ser tu novia- mientras mas lagrimas se perdian por su mejilla-

La morena seco con sus labios las lagrimas y volvio a besarla. La recosto en la manta y fue dejando suaves besos por su cuello,por su hombro,llegando al borde del sujetador dejando a la rubia liberada de el. Miro a los pecho de la rubia y empezo a a dejar un laberinto de besos en cada uno hasta encontrarse con el pezon firme y tenso de la rubia. Quinn no pudo contener un gemido. La morena se metio el pezon en la boca y empezo a jugar con el mientras que con su mano jugaba con el otro.  
La rubia con la ayuda de sus manos ,desabrocho el sujetador de la morena ,se levanto un poco y empezo a besar y a dejar pequeñas mordidas en su hombro y en su cuello. Bajo con sus manos hacia la cintura de esta y empezo a subir lentamente por el costado hasta encontrarse con lo pechos de la morena,los cuales amaso con sus manos. Con la ayuda de su cadera se puso encima de Rachel y fue dejando besos por los pecho y el abdomen de esta ,alternando besos en el abdomen, en los labios de la morena. Cuando llego a los pantalones,los desabrocho y los fue bajando poco a poco llevandose con sus pulgares el tanga de la morena. Rachel mientras tanto iba acariciando la espalda de la rubia. Cada vez sus cuerpos estaban mas calientes,mas bañados en sudor. Ambas ya no podia contener sus gemidos. Quinn mientras iba quitando las prendas ,iba alternando besos humedos en ambas piernas. Cuando termino de quitarlas subio a besar a la morena,introducio su lengua en la boca calida de Rachel y dejaron que sus lenguas crearan un baile y un juego cargado de pasion. Rachel se volvio a poner encima de la rubia sin dejar de detener el beso, fue bajando y subiendo con sus manos por los costados de la rubia,cuando llegaba a los pecho de esta,jugaba con ellos . Volvio a bajar encontrandose con el boton del pantalon ,lo desabrocho y lo fue bajando con la ayuda de Quinn. Cada vez que rozaban sus caderas ,unos nuevos gemidos salian de sus bocas que eran ahogados en la boca de la otra. Cuando la rubia estaba liberada y las dos se encontraban en las mismas condiciones. Rachel entrelazo sus piernas ,dejando que sus centros se unieran. Las dos se separaron al sentir la humedad de la otra y un gran gemido salio de sus bocas dejando caer la cabeza hacia atras . Quinn volvio a incorporarse ,dejando que sus centros quedasen mas unidos,mas en contacto y empezo un vaiven en contra de la cadera de la morena. Rachel se abrazo al cuerpo de la rubia y ambas se balanceraron en contra de la otra . Uniendose y entregandose ,siendo un solo cuerpo ,besandose y gimiendo el nombre de la otra,Quinn bajo su mano e introducio dos dedos dentro de la morena. Rachel dejo salir una gran grito de su placer al sentir los dedos de esta tan dentro de ella y empezo a cabalgar sobre ellos. Beso los labios de la rubia ,lamio el labio inferior,lo mordio,tiro de el y la volvio a besar ,mientras que su mano comenzo a bajar encontrandose un palpitante e hinchado clitoris,hundiendose en la humedad de la rubia fue introduciendo dos dedos dentro de la rubia,la cual grito el nombre de la morena. Ambas comenzaron a cabalgar en los dedos de la otra ,gimiendo dejando salir el nombre de la otra .Hasta que ambas llegaron al climax y cayeron desplomadas en la manta. Con las respiraciones agitadas y sus corazones desbocados ,fueron dejandose cortos besos dulces en los labios .Las dos chicas quitaron sus dedos poco a poco . Cuando se miraron a los ojos,ambas descubieron las lagrimas que habian en ellos. Rachel coloco su cabeza en el pecho de la rubia,la miro ,formandose en su cara una gran sonrisa de felicidad.

R: Te quiero - mientras iba controlando su respiracion y quedandose dormida en el pecho de esta-

La rubia al escuchar a la morena,una lagrima de felicidad aparecio y una gran sonrisa de felicidad en su cara se formo.

Q: Yo tambien te quiero - abrazandola y dejando un beso en la cabeza morena-

Las chicas se quedaron dormidas ,disfrutando la una de la otra.  
Sin duda las estrellas y la luna habian sido testigo de una gran noche de entrega y de amor.


	13. Chapter 13

La mañana del día siguiente apareció, encontrándose con una morena despierta, observando con determinación cada rasgo de Quinn, delineando cada centímetro de su preciosa cara con sus ojos.

Vio como tenia un mechón en la frente y con cuidado y suavemente se lo retiró, colocándolo detrás de la oreja. Se inclinó y le dejó un suave beso en los labios. Se fue levantando poco a poco, sin querer despertarla y empezó a dejar tímidos besos por el cuello, subió y sopló ligeramente en el oído dejando así una suave mordida en él.

Fue bajando con la punta de su lengua por el cuello, por el hombro, marcando con su lengua un camino transparente y cálido para luego ser besado. La rubia al estar boca arriba, le proporcionó una mejor labor para lo que su mente quería hacer. Con mucho cuidado, separo las piernas de Quinn para poderse colocar entre ellas. Coló sus manos en ambos lados del cuerpo de la rubia y dejo un tierno beso en los labios, al separarse suspiró sonriente. Fue bajando con su mirada, encontrandose con los pechos firmes y erectos. Se lamió y mordió el labio inferior, se inclino hacia uno de los pezones y dejo un suave y calido soplido en él, repitiendo la acción en el otro. Fue bajando soplando en cada milímetro de la erizada piel, viendo como la rubia se estaba mordiendo el labio. Cuando llego a su zona intima, con la yema de los dedos rozo los suaves pliegues, estos se abrieron dejando ver un palpitante, húmedo e hinchado clítoris. Con la punta de su lengua lamió toda su entrada, oyendo como de la boca de la rubia salían suaves gemidos. Se llevo el clítoris a la boca y empezó a moverlo y ha hacer presión contra su lengua, agitándolo. Rachel con cuidado introdujo un dedo dentro de esta.

Q: mmmm...Diossss... ¡Joder princesa, no pares! - entre jadeos y gemidos, cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras arqueaba su espalda y levantaba su cadera pidiendo más atención -

Rachel al escuchar como la había llamado, sonrió en el interior de Quinn, haciendo vibrar el clítoris de esta.

Hundió más su cabeza e introdujo un dedo mas al cuerpo de la rubia, empezando a embestirla cada vez más y más rápido, con cada movimiento ella movía con su lengua el tan hinchado y palpitante clítoris. Haciendo que Quinn temblara y que gritara más de placer. La morena al oírla gemía en con el clítoris de esta en su boca. Sintiendo que los músculos de la rubia se tensaban mas y mas.

Q: Rachel - gritando mientras alcanzaba el punto cumbre del clímax, cayendo desplomada sobre la manta con respiraciones entre cortadas y el sudor cayendo por su frente-

R: ¡Buon Giorno Principessa! - subiendo poco a poco, dejando suaves besos por el abdomen de la rubia, llegando a sus labios depositando un calido, tierno beso-

Q: Te quiero Rach- con una sonrisa de felicidad con los ojos medio cerrados, intentando recuperar el control de su cuerpo y abrazando a la morena –

R: Yo también te quiero Quinn - apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de la rubia, escuchando los latidos viendo como subía y bajaba -

Las dos jóvenes enamoradas se quedaron contemplando el alba de un nuevo día, disfrutando de la presencia de la otra, mientras entrelazaban sus manos, bajo un cómodo silencio.

Al cabo de una hora, las dos ya vestidas con todo recogido y metido en una de las mochilas que Quinn había llevado, emprendieron el camino tomadas de las manos, con una sonrisa y un espectacular brillo en sus ojos, hasta la zona donde se encontraban los chicos.

Al llegar cerca del microbús, empezaron a escuchar la música que provenía seguramente del móvil de Britt. Todos estaban sentados junto a la hoguera con sus tazas de café, cada uno abrazando a sus parejas. Estaba sonando la canción Do it like a dude de Jessie J. Rachel miro por el rabillo de su ojo a la rubia y una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su cara. Quinn al ver la sonrisa de esta, se fue acercando a la cintura de la morena y puso allí sus manos. La morena al sentirlas empezó a contonear y a rozar su cintura en contra de la rubia, dejando salir varios suspiros y gemidos de ambas bocas.

Los chicos al ver la actitud de las chicas empezaron a dejar caer su mandíbula hasta el suelo.

Blaine al ver la cara de su novio le dio un codazo en las costillas. Tina cogiò un poco de arena y se la metió en la boca del guitarrista haciendo que este empezara a toser y a escupir.  
Brody y Britt se miraron el uno al otro y ambos se relamieron sus labios. Piper se empezó a reír hasta que se dio cuenta que Omar también tenia la boca abierta y se lanzo a besarlo.

Las chicas al ver la reacción de las parejas, se doblaron y empezaron a reírse, cuando vieron al pobre Puck escupiendo toda la arena y con mirada asesina de la asiática puesta sobre el, rompieron a reírse mas cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

Los demás se giraron a ver a las chicas y luego posaron sus ojos y vieron como Puck se ponía rojo. Brody le tendió una botella de agua para que bebiese.

Pu: Gracias tío- tomando un gran sorbo de agua y volviendo a respirar normal -

J: Donde estabais chicas? - alzando una ceja posando su ojos en las manos que aun seguían enlazadas-

R: Disfrutando del 4 de Julio, bajó las estrellas y la luna - dejando una sonrisa de medio lado a la rubia mientras que esta asentía a las palabras de la morena-

Bri: Lord Tubbington me dijo que después de esta noche iba a haber un nuevo nacimiento. - toda orgullosa y emocionada-Rachel ¿no habrás dejado embarazada con tus dedos mágicos a Quinn, no? - mientras daba palmadas bajo la atenta mirada de todos que alternaban su mirada a las chicas y a Britt -

Las dos chicas no respondieron a la bailarina y se besaron. Un beso cargado de amor, de entrega, lleno de dulzura y de pasión .

La morena se separo poco a poco de la rubia y susurró a pocos milímetros de la boca de esta.

R: Prométeme que cada año vamos a volver aquí - mirándola a los ojos con gran brillo en ellos –

Q: Te lo prometo- fundiéndose en un gran beso que todos sus amigos estaban siendo testigos del inicio de una nueva vida-

**NA: Gracias a todos por vuestros RW ,aunque os noto un pelin decaidos ehhh?! A los que estais en la sombra,comentaros que no muerdo,Rachel si,pero yo no. Animaros,jajajajaja No se cuando podre volver a actualizar,me pillais con lumbago. GRACIAS POR SEGUIR Y PERMANCER EN ESTE CAMINO,VOSOTROS SOIS PARTE DE ELLO. YA SON MAS DE 90 RW! INCREIBLE!**


	14. Chapter 14

Habían pasado unos de meses desde la gran noche. Las chicas se encontraban en su no tan nuevo ático.

Un mes después de la primera cita, se dieron cuenta, que no podían estar la una de la otra separadas y habían tomado la decisión de vivir juntas.

Y allí se encontraban una noche cualquiera, acostadas en el sofá viendo Funny Girl, disfrutándose cogidas de las manos.

Quinn se quedo mirando fijamente a la morena, con una sonrisa súper tierna en sus labios.

Q: Cariño - cogiendo aire y soltándolo poco a poco mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la morena- Se que es muy precipitado, pero - con algo de nervios en su voz- ¿que te parecería tener un niño o una niña por aquí correteando?

La morena se incorporo de golpe, sentándose y mirando hacia la rubia, con una ceja levantada y la boca abierta en estado de shock a causa de la pregunta de Quinn.

La rubia al ver la reacción de Rachel se levanto y se sentó en la mesita de enfrente, cogiò las manos de la morena y la miro nerviosa. Ella bajo la mirada y se quedo callada mirando sus manos enlazadas.

Q: Tranquila, no pasa nada - mientras se levantaba de la mesa - solo es algo que vino a mi cabeza - dejando un beso en la cabeza de la morena- yendo en dirección de la cocina -

Rachel reacciono y se fue detrás de la rubia, la agarro de la mano haciendo que esta se girase y le planto un beso. Se separo y posó su mirada hacia ella con una sonrisa en la cara.

R: Llevo unos días pensando en ello y no sabia si tu querrías tener un hijo conmigo, pensaba que era muy precipitado. Te amo, Quinn. Te amo muchísimo, eres la mujer de mi vida y quiero pasar el tiempo que me quede contigo, no quiero a nadie mas que a ti en ella - agarrada a la cintura de esta con una sonrisa en la cara –

Q. Entonces, ¿eso es un si? - con los ojos brillantes y cristalinos-

R: Si, si quiero tener un hijo contigo - con las lagrimas corriendo por su cara -

La rubia la sujeto por sus piernas y la alzo quedando rodeada por las piernas de esta y la empezó a besar, con una sonrisa en sus labios y llorando de la emoción, la bajo poco a poco y se fueron separando. Quedaron unos segundos mirándose emocionadas y empezaron a saltar cogidas de las manos.

Q y R: ¡Vamos a ser mamas! ¡Vamos a tener un hijo! - gritaban eufóricas, saltando abrazadas y emocionadas –

Después de un rato entre besos y abrazos, felices por la gran decisión, se sentaron de nuevo en el sofá mientras que el fondo se podía escuchar a la gran Barbra con su Don´t rain on my parade.

R: Cariño, pero estoy con la obra y no me puedo quedar embarazada en este momento- mordiéndose el labio con una expresión de tristeza en su cara, y cayendo una solitaria lagrima –

Q: Ya he pensado en eso y seré yo la madre biológica. - secando con su pulgar la mejilla de la morena - En el club todo marcha muy bien, podemos contratar un camarero mas y yo me ocuparía de toda la gestión administrativa –

R: Entonces, es un hecho - con una sonrisa en su cara llena de felicidad- ¿Vamos a ser madres?

Q: Si, si que vamos a ser madres - volviendo a besarla, acostándola en el sofá poco a poco-

Al cabo de un tiempo, decidieron a través de una cena, juntar a todos sus amigos y a sus padres y dar la noticia de que querían ser mamas. Noticia que hizo que a todos quedaran con la boca abierta y luego las felicitaran después de pasar el estado de shock.

Pasaron los meses, habían elegido que el esperma seria anónimo, puesto que no querían que ninguno de sus amigos fuese expuesto a esa gran responsabilidad.

Se encontraban nerviosas en el despacho del medico, las dos cogidas de la mano.

Quinn no dejaba de mover su pierna arriba y abajo. Se habían hecho un test de embarazo el día anterior y había dado positivo, pero para estar tranquilas, llamaron al medico y les dio cita para el día siguiente. y allí se encontraban ,con un manojo de nervios esperando los resultados de los análisis. Vieron como el medico entraba en la consulta con la carpeta que contenía los resultados. Rachel se estaba mordiendo las uñas mirando a la rubia y agarrando con mas fuerza la mano de esta.

Dr: Ya tengo los resultados y los he leído mientras venia para acá. - mirando a las nerviosa pareja- Felicidades, van a ser mamas.

Rachel se levanto eufórica y emocionada por la noticia, en cambio la rubia se había quedado en shock acariciando su barriga, mientras que las lagrimas caían por sus ojos. Luego fue levantando la vista poco a poco hasta chocar contra unos ojos chocolate cristalino.

Q: ¡Vamos a ser mamas! - Balbuceando -¡Vamos a ser mamas!- levantando su cabeza encontrándose con la mirada de Rachel-

Las dos se abrazaron y se besaron con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Unos meses después Quinn se encontraba en cama, era de madrugada y no paraba de dar vueltas. La morena ya se habia despertado hacia un rato al notar a la inquieta mama.

R: ¿Estas bien cariño?- girándose quedando frente a frente de la rubia-

Q: No, no estoy bien- sollozando - Tengo un antojo - moviéndose y quedando boca arriba-

La morena se quedo mirando al reloj y vio que marcaban las 4:15 de la madrugada.

R: Dime- mientras acariciaba la barriga de la rubia- ¿Que antojo tienes amor?

Q: Tengo ganas de pasta con queso - mientras seguía sollozando-

La morena se levanto de la cama, dejó un beso en la frente de la rubia y se dispuso a hacerle pasta con queso, frotándose los ojos en síntoma de cansancio, ya que la noche anterior tuviera que ir a dos manzanas de su casa a por un bote de alitas de pollo fritas con Ketchup, y la noche anterior tuvo que prepararle fresas con nata.

Q: ¡Rach, cariño! Le falta mucho- gritando desde la habitación-

R: ¡No, ya están! - mientras se frotaba el puente de la nariz y estiraba el cuello-

Lo coloco todo encima de una bandeja, el plato con una botella de agua y se lo llevo a la cama.

Q: Rach,¡agua noooooo! ¡Quiero coca cola! De beber tanta agua voy a criar ranas en mi estomago - quejándose-

La morena se volvió a levantar, agarró la botella de agua y abandonando la habitación entre suspiros y arrastrando los pies. Abrió la puerta de la nevera ,dejo la botella y agarro una lata de coca cola de la alacena.

R: Toma cariño- alargando la mano para que la cogiera y volviéndose a acostar al lado de la rubia-

Q: Amor, esta coca cola esta caliente. ¡Yo la quiero fría! - con tono infantil en su voz-

La morena se volvió a levantar, agarro con fuerza la lata y salio de la habitación. Cuando llego a la altura del salón, amarro fuerte un cojín, se lo llevo a la cara y grito. Luego se dirigió a la cocina, saco de la nevera una lata nueva y dejo la otra.

R: ¡Aquí tienes, tú coca cola bien fresquita como la señorita le gusta!- tirándose en cama de nuevo-

Q: Cari, esta pasta tiene poca salsa y poco queso- metiendo un bocado en la boca-

Rachel se volvió a levantar, agarró la bandeja con fuerza y se la llevo a la cocina, le hecho mas salsa y mas queso, y se lo gratino un poco en el microondas. Mientras se gratinaba, apoyó sus brazos a la isla de la cocina y dejo caer su cabeza en ellos. Cuando acabo, le volvió a llevar la bandeja a la rubia.

R: ¿Así o mas? - dejándose caer en la cama de nuevo-

Quinn al ver la cara de la morena, se levanto y se fue llorando al baño. Rachel al ver la reacción de la rubia. Lanzo un grito de frustración y salto de la cama en busca de la rubia.  
Cuando llego al baño, la vio sentada, llorando. Se puso de rodillas y la abrazó.

R: Perdóname cariño - mientras la abrazaba y secaba sus lagrimas-

Q: Es que no me comprendes - lloriqueando-

R: Si que te comprendo, cielo- levantándose - Anda, volvamos a la cama y te comes tu rica pasta.

Las dos fueron a la cama. Rachel coloco unos almohadones en la espalda de la rubia y la abrazo mientras la otra comía.

Al cabo de otros meses.

Quinn le preparo una gran sorpresa. Con la ayuda de Britt y de los demás chicos, prepararon la habitación del bebe mientras que la joven actriz, trabajaba en la obra.

Cuando Rachel llego a casa, la rubia se coloco por detrás de la morena y le tapo los ojos.

Q: Quiero enseñarte una cosa. ¿Confías en mi?- susurrándole al oído haciendo temblar a la morena-

R: Siempre confiare en ti, cielo.

Quinn la guío hasta la habitación, abrió la puerta, encendió una luz y le destapo los ojos a la morena.

Rachel al ver la habitación se quedo con la boca abierta. Estaba pintada de un azul claro, con dibujos de unicornios, animalitos y de arcoiris, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue ver el techo de la habitación, con unas lucecitas pequeñas como si de estrellas se tratasen. Una cuna de madera clara con todos los muebles a juego. En las paredes había fotografías de todos ellos, en blanco y negro, en color. En la pared frontal había las huellas de las palmas de todos sus amigos en todos los colores con sus nombres debajo. También estaba la huella de las manos de la rubia junto a "mama " escrito por debajo.  
La morena se giro y con las lagrimas en los ojos, besó con ternura a su novia.

R: Esto es maravilloso Quinnie. Es precioso- dejando otro suave beso-

La rubia cogio un cubo de pintura dorada y se lo acerco a la morena. Rachel se metió en la habitación y con cuidado, hundió sus manos en la pintura y plasmo sus huellas en la pared, luego escribió su nombre junto con "mama" Luego se dio la vuelta, se acerco poco a poco a la rubia y dibujo una estrella en la cara de esta.

R: Mi estrella favorita - dejándole un cariño beso en los labios de esta y abrazándola-

Después de unos meses Rachel recibiría una nueva sorpresa, iba a ser nominada a la categoría de mejor actriz en los premios Tony.

La rubia había preparado una gran fiesta en su casa para todos sus amigos.

Bro: ¿La diva va a tardar mucho?, estoy hambriento- mientras se acariciaba la barriga-

Pu: Estoy con Brody, yo también estoy hambriento.

T: Tu siempre estas hambriento- dándole un golpe en el hombro-

Brittany empezaba a dar gorros y matasuegras a todo el mundo. Cuando se acerco a la rubia, colocó dos gorritos, uno en la cabeza y otro en la barriga de esta.

Bri: Bebe, tú también tienes derecho a festejar como tu mama - dejando un beso en la barriga de esta-

Bl: Rachel está punto de llegar. Me acaba de llamar Jesse y ya están viniendo para aquí- mientras guardaba el móvil en el bolsillo de su pantalón-

Apagaron las luces y todos buscaron un escondite para sorprender a la pequeña diva.

Britt y Brody hacían de estatua en una esquina del salón, Omar se metió debajo de la mesa. Blaine y Tina, detrás de las cortinas, Puck se tiro por detrás del sofá donde ya estaba Piper ,cayendo encima de esta y Quinn se metió en la cocina, ya que al estar de 7 meses y medio, y tener la barriga muy avanzada, pues no podía esconderse muy bien.

Los nervios estaban a flor de piel, ya estaban escuchando las risas de Jesse y Rachel al otro lado de la puerta y como estaba siendo abierta.

R: Jesse jajajajaja ¡soy feliz, soy feliz soy feliz!- cantando y saltando - ¡Estoy nominada y voy a ser mama!estoy feliz estoy feliz! - abrazando al chico y entrando en casa-

TODOS: SORPRESA! - gritaban todos mientras le lanzaban serpentinas y confeti -

La morena hizo como si se desmayase en los brazos de Jesse, todos corrieron a socorrerla. La rubia corrió como pudo para situarse cerca del cuerpo de la morena.

R: ¡Sorpresa! - levantándose de golpe de los brazos de Jesse- ¡para eso estoy nominada a la mejor actriz!- riéndose- ¡Auch! - recibiendo un golpe de cada uno - Gracias por la sorpresa- dándole un beso a cada uno, dejando a su chica para el final-

La rubia tomo la cara de la morena con sus manos y la besó, con orgullo, devoción y sobre todo con amor.

Q: Felicidades, cariño- con lagrimas de felicidad en ambas chicas- No sabes lo orgullosa que estoy de ti. Te -beso- Quiero -beso- Mucho -beso- Te -beso- Amo.

R: Yo también te amo. Las amo- acariciando la barriga de la rubia de rodillas y dejando un suave beso en ella-

TODOS: ¿Como que las amo? - al unísono- ¿Ya saben el sexo del bebe?

Quinn y Rachel se miraron la una a la otra, se dieron un suave, dulce y corto beso y luego miraron a los chicos.

Q y R: Es una niña- gritaron mientras corrieron a abrazar a los chicos-

Todos las felicitaron por la gran noticia y celebraron con alegría y felicidad los últimos acontecimientos.

Al final de la fiesta, con algunas copas de mas entre todos menos la rubia, por el embarazo. Fueron dejando la casa de las chicas.  
Habían festejado, cantado, bebido y comido ,entre risas y lagrimas de felicidad.

Mientras la rubia empezaba a recoger todo, una morena se dirigía poco a poco, paso a paso y abrazaba por detrás a Quinn, dejando un suave beso en el hombro de esta, mientras la iba volteando hasta quedarse mirando la una a la otra.

R: Bella dama - colocando una rodilla en el suelo- ¿Le gustaría ser mi pareja en la gala de los Tony? - mientras agarraba la mano de esta y dejaba un beso en ella-

Q: ¡Si, si quiero ser tu pareja! - con una gran sonrisa en su cara- pero, ¿no habrá problemas con el director y con tu representante en acudir a una gala tan importante acompañada de tu novia y la madre de tu hija?

R: Ninguno - con una voz tranquila y segura, mostrándole confianza- Ya hable con Helen mí representante y con Matt, mi director, y no hay problema, es mas, es un buen lugar y un buen día para salir del armario y decir que voy a ser madre, una orgullosa madre… Te amo Quinn, te amo más que a nadie en este mundo. Tú eres mi mundo. Eres mi luna para la estrella que soy, jajajaja .  
Pero sobre todo y para todo, sois mi familia - uniendo sus labios a los de la rubia, mientras la abrazaba-

**NA: Empezamos la cuenta atras de una historia en la que todas con vuestro apoyo ,lograsteis que esto se hiciera posible. Casi 100 RW,23 Favorites y 34 Followers. Algo increible!** **Nunca lo hubiese imaginado . GRACIAS ,y tambien GRACIAS a los que estais a la sombra y aun no os decidisteis cruzar a este lado,donde vuelvo a decir,jejejeje, no muerdo, Rachel si.**

**GRACIAS! **

**facebook: Alba Verdiales**

**Twitter: eiva_ava **


	15. Chapter 15

Había llegado la noche mas esperada. La ceremonia de los Tony´s.  
Una morena se encontraba muy nerviosa, moviéndose de un lado a otro, esperando impaciente que su novia se acabase de arreglar.

R: Vamos cielo. Vamos a llegar tarde - arreglándose el pelo y mirándose al espejo-

Q: ¡Ya voy, ya voy! - saliendo de la habitación -

Rachel se quedo muda al ver a su novia preciosa, elegante y sexy, con un vestido morado y una cinta por debajo del pecho, plateada a juego con sus zapatos y el bolso de mano. Quinn fue subiendo poco a poco la mirada al encontrarse con una bellísima y perfecta morena, la cual llevaba un vestido largo, negro de Oscar de la Renta.

Q: Estas preciosa, mi amor - intentando que no saliesen las lagrimas-  
R: Tu si que estas preciosa - dándole un tímido beso-

La rubia notó los nervios de la morena y la abrazó, luego la agarro por las manos y se acerco a ella, quedando a pocos centímetros separadas.

Q: Confió en ti y se que te lo vas a llevar. Nadie se lo merece más que tu y esta noche, vas a brillar Rachel Berry, vas a ser la estrella polar que nos va a guiar. - dejando un tierno y dulce beso en los labios de esta-

Cogieron sus abrigos y emprendieron el camino hacia el teatro donde iba a celebrarse la ceremonia. 

Allí, fueron testigos de como los paparazzi tomaban fotos y le hacían preguntas a la pareja, como los flashes las cegaban.  
Las chicas sonreían y contestaban sin ningún temor a los periodistas. Las dos tenían entrelazadas las manos y se lanzaban miradas de ternura y de felicidad cada dos por tres.

Después del photocall, Helen, las guió hacia sus respectivas butacas. De lado de ellas estaban Jesse junto con Blaine y Tina junto con Puck, que habían formalizado su relación.

La ceremonia había empezado, los nervios de la morena iban en aumento y Quinn apretaba su mano en signo de tranquilidad, de seguridad y le daba algún beso dulce en la mejilla.

Esta sin embargo, intentaba estar tranquila, pero se notaba inquieta, la niña no dejaba de moverse dentro de ella.

Habían ganado varios premios a mejor álbum, mejor dirección, mejor cast... pero quien lo estaba llevando mal, era la joven morena, poco a poco se acercaba la categoría a la que estaba nominada.

El momento había llegado y ante la sorpresa de la morena, Barbra Streissand iba a ser la elegida en entregar el premio a la categoría de la mejor actriz.

Quinn miro a Rachel con una gran sonrisa tierna en su cara, ésta tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Barbra: Y el premio a la mejor actriz es… Rachel Berry por su papel de Wendla en Spring Awakening

Las chicas se levantaron y se abrazaron, las dos lloraban de alegría. Rachel besó a la rubia y luego beso la barriga.

Q: Sabia que lo ibas a conseguir, lo sabia- llorando y riendo de la felicidad- Eres mi estrella, alza ese premio y brilla más de lo que tú ya lo haces.

Jesse y los chicos la abrazaron y la felicitaron.

Mientras tanto en el club, se escuchaba como las botellas de champagne eran descorchadas y gritos de euforia y de alegría se oían por todo el local. Entre abrazos y besos. Esa noche el club tenía aire de celebración.

En la ceremonia, una morena subía escalón a escalón, llena de nervios y con las lágrimas inundando sus ojos. Cuando llego al atril,  
la gran Barbra Streissand le dio su merecido premio, le dio dos besos y la abrazo.

Barbra: Brilla, Rachel, brilla. - mientras le daba dos besos- Mañana vas a recibir una llamada de mi representante. Quiero que seas las próxima Fanny Brice en mi musical.- susurrando al oído mientras la abrazaba. 

R: ¡Ohhh dios! -llevándose las manos a la boca- ¡Esto es increíble.!

Barbra: Ahora no te preocupes de ello y lúcete. Esta es tu gran noche, disfruta de ella- entregándole el premio.

La morena miro el premio que tenía en sus manos, mientras se secaba las lágrimas, se acerco al atril y apoyo allí el premio.

R: -Esta es una gran noche para mí. Hoy mi sueño se hizo realidad, mi gran ídolo me ha entregado este premio, el cual quiero dedicar a todos los que han confiado en mí, los que me han brindado la oportunidad de brillar. Al equipo técnico, a mis compañeros y amigos de reparto ,a mis padres que sin ellos no hubiese sido posible que hoy estuviese aquí y sobre todo - levantando la mirada encontrándose con los ojos cristalinos de color avellana de la rubia- a mi novia y la madre de mi hija. A alguien que me ha dado luz, que es el sendero de mi vida. Esa persona que no solo confía en mi, si no que aguanta todos mis ataques de diva. Esa persona es Quinn Fabray - señalándola con el premio- ¡Esto va por ti, cariño! Te quiero, te amo y lo haré para el resto de mi vida.

La rubia sonrió, se abrazó a si misma con un brazo y luego la señaló. 

Después de la ceremonia, las chicas junto con Jesse, Blaine, Puck y Tina se fueron a festejar al club con sus amigos y las familias de las chicas.

Allí, todos se abrazaron y felicitaron a los chicos por los premios conseguidos esa noche.

Rachel se acerco a la rubia, la abrazo y dejo un calido, dulce y apasionado beso.

De repente, la morena noto como sus pies estaban mojados. Bajo la vista hacia ellos y luego miro a las ojos de Quinn.

R: Vale que mis besos sean apasionados, pero Quinn, no me sean tan moja bragas ehhh? - levantando la ceja mientras se reía-

Q: Cielo, no es ser moja bragas y no quiero fastidiarte la noche, pero ahhhhh- un grito desgarrador salio de su boca con una mueca de dolor- Ya viene

R: ¿Como que ya viene? ¿Quien viene? - mirando a todos los lados-

Q: ¡La niña, Rachel, la niña! - apretando la mano de esta cuando una nueva contracción aparecía- ¡Joder! ¡Como duele!

La morena se quedo en estado de shock, hasta que reaccionò y miro a la rubia.

R: Tranquila, cariño, tu respira e inspira- cogiendo ella aire y soltándolo- ¡Siéntate aquí!- acercando una silla para que se sentara-

La rubia con una deja levantada miro fijamente a su novia, cuando esta empezó a correr hacia el escenario, arrebatando el micro, que en esos momentos tenia Puck.

R: Probando, probando. ¿Se escucha bien? - gritando por el micro-  
TODOS: Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii - levantando sus copas al aire –  
R: ¿Os lo estáis pasando bien?  
TODOS: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII - volviendo a repetir la acción anterior-  
R: Pues ahora todos cagando ostias para el hospital, mi hija ya viene de camino- dejando caer el micro al suelo-

Quinn al ver la reacción de la morena, no sabía si reír o llorar. Rachel al llegar a junto la rubia, la cogio de la mano y la puso por el cuello de ella, para que se agarrase a los hombros de esta.

Cuando llegaron, metieron a la rubia ya en la sala de partos. Ya había dilatado los 10 cm. 

Pasaron unas horas hasta que una preciosa niña apareció en brazos de los médicos dejándose oír por sus incontrolados y escandalosos llantos y la acomodaron en el pecho de la joven rubia mamá, dejando que se calmara.

A Rachel se le caían las lagrimas de la emoción y dejo un suave y tierno beso en los labios de Quinn.  
Las mamas se miraron, sonrieron y lloraron mientras alternaban sus miradas entre ellas y la preciosa niña.  
Quinn, con sumo cuidado, alcanzó a la niña para que la morena la sujetase en brazos.

Cuando lo hizo, unas nuevas lágrimas salieron en busca de libertad.

R: ¡Hola preciosa! - acariciando la mejilla del bebe- Soy tu mamá Rachel y esta preciosa rubia que ves aquí- señalando a Quinn- es tu otra mamá. Entre las dos te vamos a proteger, cuidar y consentir, mí pequeña princesa - dejando un suave tierno beso en la pequeña naricita- Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Quinn Fabray. Te amo. - posando sus labios en la rubia- Esta noche, sin duda es la mejor noche de mi vida.- dejando nuevos besos en la carita del bebe y en los labios de la rubia- Bienvenida al mundo Alma Elizabeth Berry Fabray - abrazando con su brazo libre a su novia y a su hija -

Q: ¡Cásate conmigo Rachel Berry! - agarrando la mano de la morena y entrelazando sus dedos- Eres la mujer de mi vida y es contigo con quien quiero estar. Así que, Rachel Barbra Berry ¿quieres ser mi esposa?

La morena abrió sus ojos y miro a la bebe y luego miro a la rubia.

R: ¡Si, si! Quiero casarme contigo y pasar mi vida contigo - sonriendo y besando con entrega y amor, un beso cargado de sentimientos - Vamos a ser una gran familia. Te amo, Quinn Fabray, como nunca antes había amado. - y se fundieron en un nuevo beso, sonriendo con su hija en brazos, felices-

**NA: Bueno,estamos llegando al final de esta historia. El próximo capitulo sera el final. Hoy no me lío ni me enrollo con los agradecimientos,eso lo dejo para el final,jajajajaja. **

**Cualquier RW vuestro es una emocion muy grande para mi. GRACIAS!**

**Facebook: Alba Verdiales**

**Twitter: eiva_ava**


	16. Chapter 16

N/A: Hoy con el motivo de ser el ultimo capitulo,mis notas de autor van al principio. Cuando empece con el fic,la verdad, no sabia que iba a tener tanta repercusión. Cada capitulo que avanzaba y veía vuestros Rw,era emocionante ver como os gustaba la historia. Me acuerdo de cuando visteis que no iba a haber Brittana la mayoría me decías que trajera a Santana de vuelta y cuando visteis que de pareja estaba Britt y Brody,todas os llevasteis una sorpresa. Espero que al final os gustara.

Quiero dar las gracias a cada uno de vosotros por seguir la historia desde el principio ,por vuestros review, por seguirla y darle a Follow y por ponerla entre vuestra favorita. Me alegro de haberos echo reír y espero que disfrutaréis de la historia como yo disfrute escribiendo para vosotros. También quiero dar las gracias a una persona que me ayudo y que me animo desde el primer momento en que le comente que me apetecía escribir ,y es a ti,Dianna,por ser un buen pilar en este proyecto. Proyecto que es de las me dedicaba a escribir y ella a corregir mis errores,jajajaja. Te quiero princesa. También quiero agradecer a **Steph** por ser la primera,jajajaja en comentar en cada capitulo y por aguantar mis tonterias nocturnas, a **Pao Vargas** por sus inconfundibles testamentos,que se metía en el fic y lo desarrollaba todo, nunca fallabas. **SoDamnBeautiful1, Guest 1 y Guest 2 para diferenciaros,Kore25,Darkhannok,Alice Agron,Ikuga,15marday **y todos los que estuvieses a la sombra y que me leistes GRACIAS,MILLONES DE GRACIAS. Y no me olvido de una de las grandes de Fanfiction,la gran **Klavier**,es un honor muy grande que me leyeras y que comentaras cada capitulo,muchísimas gracias.

En este final ,hay unas canciones que me gustaría muchísimo,si podéis,que las escucharéis mientras estáis leyendo,para meteros mas en la historia. Ire poniendo el enlace cuando llegue el momento.

Ahora ahi va...EL FINAL!

Habia pasado un año desde que Quinn le pidiera a Rachel casarse,un año desde el nacimiento de la pequeña Alma Elizabeth, un año lleno de acontecimientos.

Rachel habia comenzado con su nueva obra como productora y actriz en el musical Funny Girl junto a su queridisima idolo,Barbra Streisand.

La pareja habian decidido casarse despues de que la morena acabase la temporada en Broadway. Quinn seguia a cargo del club como administrativa,donde en cada noche hacian lleno absoluto. Habian contratado a una nueva camarera ,Sian. una rubia de ojos azules,que habia pasado su nivel de prueba con perfeccion. Manejaba muy bien el arte de la coctelera y hacia unos muy buenos cocteles. El coctel mas pedido era el Rachel Berry. Quinn le habia desvelado su receta a Piper para que lo pusieran a la venta.  
En casa ,las cosas marchaban muy bien,las dos se implicaban en el cuidado de la niña y cuando venian los abuelos,ellas se dedicaban a cuidar su relacion. Los padrinos habian sido elegidos por las dos, en una votacion ,donde colocaron los nombres en un sombrero y el azar habia sido el destino de ellos. Los ganadores serian Jesse y Britt.

Un dia por la noche,despues de una larga jornada de trabajo para la rubia,la niña empezo a llorar a altas horas de la madrugada.  
R: Cariño,tranquila,ya voy yo - al ver que Quinn se iba a levantar- Sigue durmiendo - dandole un beso en la frente-  
Q: Gracias cielo, pero tu tambien estas cansada - levantandose para atenderla-  
R: Shhh,duerme - empujando levemente a la rubia para que se acostara-

La morena se dirigio hacia la habitacion de la niña.

R: Princesita - cogiendola en brazos - un mal sueño, mi amor? - empezando a balancearse en sus pies - Aqui esta mami para protegerte de los malos.

**/watch?v=Vo_0UXRY_rY**

Empezo a andar hacia el salon,alli encedio la cadena musical y puso musica muy bajita. La cancion de Aerosmith ,I don´t wanna miss a thing ,empezo a escucharse en todo el salon. La morena se puso a bailar suavemente con la niña en brazos ,dejandose llevar por la musica y cantandole a su pequeña cancion siempre le gusto y mas cuando se la cantaba a su pequeña,adoraba esos momentos con ella. Sin darse cuenta de que una rubia estaba siendo espectadora de un tierno momento. Quinn,comenzo a andar lentamente hacia ellas. Cuando llego a su altura,abrio los brazos y la rodeo por la cintura por detras,coloco su cabeza en el hombro de la morena,haciendo que esta girara su cara,con una dulce sonrisa y con sus ojos brillantes. Quinn dejo un suave beso en los labios,luego se quedaron mirando para la pequeña que ya se habia dormido en los brazos. Las dos,sin despegarse,empezaron a bailar bajo la maravillosa cancion y con las luces de la ciudad ante ellas.

Q: Dime que esto no es un sueño - susurrandole al oido- dime,que lo que estoy viendo y lo que estoy viviendo que es real y que ,cuando me despierte,volvere a vivirlo. - con una lagrima bajando por su mejilla-  
R: Si esto es un sueño y si tu estas en el junto con nuestra hija,entonces yo no me quiero despertar y quiero estar en este sueño toda mi vida - mirando a los ojos avellana de la rubia y besando la lagrima que corria por su mejilla,secandola con sus labios- Quinn - girandose dejando a la pequeña en el medio de ellas,la rubia aprovecho y dejo un suave y dulce beso en la pequeña nariz de la niña,mientras abrazaba a las dos con sus brazos - _**No quiero cerrar los ojos,No quiero quedarme dormido,Porque te extrañaría, nena,Y no quiero extrañar nada. Porque aún si soñara contigo,El más dulce de los sueños no alcanzará.Aún así te extrañaría, nena,Y no quiero extrañar nada**_. - cantandole mirandola a los ojos- Te amo , Quinn. Te amo como nunca habia amado a nadie. Os amo a las dos.

Quinn,con una sonrisa de felicidad ,beso a la morena,con un beso,dulce,suave,lleno de amor,orgullo y devocion ,y asi se quedaron hasta que un nuevo dia comenzo. La noche seria testigo de muchas noches como esa.

Despues vino la primera palabra de Alma Elizabeth viendo como su mama Rachel estaba ensayando en la obra.

La morena,aprovechaba muchas tardes y se llevaba a la niña con ella,para pasar mas tiempo con ella. Ya que entre ensayos y las sesiones de la obra,casi no podia disfrutar de su pequeña.  
Una tarde ,mientras ella cantaba y versionaba la cancion "My man" y le cambiaba la letra para dedicarsela a su pequeña ,vio como esta movia sus pequeños labios.  
Rachel comenzo a andar lentamente hacia ella mientras seguia cantando .Cuando acabo de cantar la cancion ,la cogio en sus brazos y la alzo al aire para luego llenar de besos su cara. Alma Elizabeth ,puso sus pequeñas manos en la cara de la morena .

A.E.: Mama - balbuceando mientras llenaba la cara de la morena de babas,por los besos que le estaba dando-

La morena,se le iluminaron los ojos y empezo a llorar de felicidad ,abrazando a su pequeña ,mirando para todos los lados encontrandose con la mirada de orgullo de Barbra Streisand.

Barbra: Felicidades - acercandose la mama y la pequeña - Su primera palabra,no? - acariciando a la pequeña rubia-

R: Si- toda orgullosa- Fue su primera palabra - cayendole las lagrimas de felicidad- y fue para mi - alternando la mirada entre Barbra y a Alma- Si me disculpas ,voy a llamar a Quinn,para contarselo - abrazando a la niña y con una gran sonrisa que le llegaba hasta los ojos-

Barbra: Cogete la tarde libre,esta noche no tenemos sesion. Asi que pasa el dia con tu familia - poniendo la mano en el hombro de la morena - Felicidades Rachel .

R: Gracias ,no sabes lo que significa esto para mi.- suspirando- Estoy viviendo un sueño,tengo a la mujer que mas amo a mi lado,soy madre de una preciosa niña rubia que me quita la respiracion y soy protagonista de una obra que desde que era pequeña siempre quise ser ,ademas de ser la co productora de ella junto a mi gran idolo - llorando y sonriendo de felicidad-

Barbra: Gracias a ti,por ser como eres y por brillar como brillas. Te mereces todo lo mejor en el mundo y te admiro como persona y como profesional que eres. Sin duda,eres la princesa de Broadway. Y ahora vete,tienes una gran noticia que contar a tu futura mujer.

La morena,cogio sus cosas y le dio un rapido beso en la mejilla a su gran idolo y se puso en camino hacia el despacho de la rubia.  
Cuando llego a el,abrio la puerta y entro sin avisar con su pequeña en brazos.

Q. Rach, ha pasado algo? - levantandose rapidamente del sillon del escritorio y acercandose a ellas-  
R: Tienes que ver y escuchar algo - con las lagrimas en sus ojos- Vamos princesa,dile a mamam lo que dijiste hoy - cogiendole con suavidad la manita- Vamos,cielo,di mamá . Ma má .  
Q: Amor,que pasa?- con una risa nerviosa mirando a la morena y a la pequeña-  
R: Espera ,no seas impaciente y escucha - poniendose al lado de la rubia- _**Oh My soul I love her so, she´ll always know**_ - comenzado a cantar mirando hacia la pequeña-

Quinn observaba con la ceja levantada la escena,hasta que de pronto

A.E: Mama - aplaudiendo con sus manitas y soltando una carcajada-

La rubia comenzo a llorar de felicidad y corriendo cogio a la niña en brazos y la alzo al aire y comenzo a reirse mientras lloraba contagiando a la morena que se encontraba aplaudiendo por su pequeña.

Q. Es maravilloso Rachel,es ...es ... Dioss,no tengo palabras - secandose las lagrimas con una mano libre.

Piper ,Britt,Puck,Blaine,Brody ,Omar y la nueva camarera,Sian, entraron corriendo al despacho de la rubia al oir todo el barullo que se habia formado.

PI: Que paso? - mirando la escena-  
Q: Ha dicho su primera palabra- toda orgullosa-

Los chicos corrieron hacia la niña y empezaron a darle mimos y a hacerle cosquillas.  
La pareja ,orgullosas y felices se abrazaron y se besaron. Luego la morena invito a todos a cenar a su casa para celebrar la noticia y para celebrar que Kurt habia vuelto de su viaje por Milan y que se habia casado en una viaje relampago en Grecia con Adam,un chico que habia conocido en uno de los desfiles del joven diseñador.

Despues vino la organizacion de la boda ,con todos los detalles,las invitaciones ,el menu,todo. los vestidos serian diseñados por Kurt hummel,la boda seria en la misma playa donde tuvieron su primera cita.

El dia de la boda habia llegado, la pareja se encontraba muy nerviosa.  
Estaban en una casa frente a la playa que habian alquilado para ese finde semana ,cada una por un lado.  
La zona de la boda estaba decorada con caminos de petalos de rosas blancas,velas y antorchas,sillas blancas con adornos de flores en color malva, al final ,un altar cubierto con una pequeña carpa blanca abierta que dejaba ver el mar de fondo ,con unas enredaderas blancas cayendo por los lados. Todo situado en la fina arena de la playa.  
Todos los invitados iban vestidos de blanco ,con el requisito de que todos fueran descalzos o en sandalias.

**/watch?v=NlprozGcs80**

Las novias comenzaron a caminar ,cada una por un extremo de la zona,con el canon de Pachenbel de fondo.  
Al lado de Quinn,iba Puck como su padrino y al lado de Rachel,Leroy. Judy y Hiram se encontraban en la primera fila,con las lagrimas en los ojos,orgullosos de sus hijas,con sus brazos entrelazados.

Pu: Estoy muy orgulloso de ti,rubia sexy - susurandole mientras caminaban hacia el altar-  
Le: Princesita,no sabes lo orgulloso que me siento de ti - dandole un beso en la mejilla-

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron,millones de sensaciones y de sentimientos recorrieron su cuerpo.  
La rubia llevaba un vestido blanco,con una cinta en malva debajo de su pecho,con los hombros al aire,una fina tira que ataba en su cuello,el pelo recogido con un broche plateado que lo sujetaba.  
La morena lucia un vestido blanco ,palabra de honor ,con encaje y pedreria en el pecho en tonos dorados,el pelo recogido al lado,cayendo por sus hombros,creando unas ondas.

Cuando se encontraron frente a frente,delante del altar,los padrinos unieron sus manos y dejaron un beso en la mejilla de cada una.

Rachel tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas que amenzaban con salir,la rubia en cambio,las lagrimas ya habian salido y corrian por su mejilla.

R: Estas preciosa - con orgullo y sonriendole-  
Q: Eres la mujer mas bonita que vi en mi vida - besando la mano de esta-

Sacerdotista: Hoy,estamos aqui para unir en matrimonio a Rachel Barbra Berry y a Lucy Quinn Fabray. Esta noche las estrellas,la luna,el mar y todas las personas que os quieren y os aman seran testigos de la union de dos corazones que se encontraron y se enamoraron. Dos almas que conectaron bajo una sola mirada. Dos cuerpos que sintieron la energia del otro con tan solo un roce.  
Antes de todo,muchas felicidades por la gran decision que habeis tomado,¡. una decision importante en vuestras vidas como la union de manos en un nuevo camino,lleno de amor,paz y esperanza. El amor es respeto,es tolerancia,es dar y recibir,confianza y paciencia hacia la otra, es la capacidad de perdonar los errores y las faltas del otro. Estos son los ingredientes magicos para esta preciosa formula,llamada amor. A continuacion las novias van decir sus votos.

R: Quinn,tu eres la persona que siempre he querido en mi vida. Eres el pilar que me sostiene cuando me caigo, eres mis ojos,mi luz.- suspirando y secandose las lagrimas - Hoy ,aqui en esta playa que fue testigo de nuestra primera cita,quiero decirte,que te prometo amor eterno. Desde aquella vez que te vi por primera vez,supe que eras la mujer que iba a caminar a mi lado,durante toda mi vida. Quiero prometerte que siempre sere tuya y quiero darte las gracias por la princesita que me has dado .Te quiero, simplemente te amo... el cariño que tú me das es algo imprescindible, vital, no aguantaría un día sin hablar contigo, siquiera; y si tendría toda una eternidad por delante, la cambiaría así de fácil por solo un momento contigo, en tus brazos, rozando tus labios y sintiendo el calor de tu piel... Y si algo ansío más que a ti, es una vida contigo...  
Lucy Quinn Fabray,te amo como nunca habia amado a nadie, Voy a estar contigo siempre hasta mi final. Por eso yo ,Rachel Barbra Berry te tomo a ti,para amarte y respectarte,en la salud y en la enfermedad todos los dias de mi vida

La rubia,cogio las manos de la morena y las beso. Con las yemas de sus dedos seco cada lagrima que caia de los ojos de Rachel y con los mismos dedos seco sus lagrimas.

Q. Cada lagrima tuya es una lagrima mia,cada sonrisa de tu alma es un nuevo latido de mi corazon. Rachel Barbra Berry,mi lugar es a tu lado, Tu eres la piedra de mi camino,el aire que necesito y la estrella que me guia. Nunca estuve tan segura,de amarte como te amo,de cuidarte y protegerte como lo hago. Tu haces que todo lo dificil sea tu amor es para mi algo tu sonrisa fuerza me tu cariño el ama me llenas  
Con tus manos el corazon me acaricias y haces que solo este en esta vida por ti y para ti  
con solo tocarme me estremezco por que siento que por ti yo me pierdo  
Quiero juntar tus manos a la mias y poder tocar un cielo estrellado por que tu para mi eres importante y no puedo dejar de pensar en tia Amor mio,amor querido siempre en ti yo no te poder asi,vivir feliz junto a ti. Por eso,yo, Lucy Quinn Fabray ,te tomo a ti Emily-La cara de todos los invitados estaba desencajada. La morena miraba a la rubia con el entre cejo fruncido y la rubia miraba a la morena con una sonrisa traviesa - Te tomo a ti Rachel Barbra Berry ,- dejando salir una pequeña carcajada -como mi flamante mujer,para amarte,soprenderte con cada detalle ,ser el motivo de tu risas ,en la salud en la enfermedad hasta el final de mis dias.

Sacerdotista: Por el poder que me han dado. Yo os uno en un solo cuerpo,en un solo corazon,en una sola alma. Por el poder que me han concedido ,que este amor que hoy comienza una nueva etapa,que no lo destruya nadie. Podeis besaros.

La pareja se fundieron en un beso,cargado de amor,pasion,entrega y devocion. Un beso empeñado de lagrimas felices. Todos los invitados se levantaron,tiraron petalos de flores a las novias y empezaron a aplaudir. Las chicas se separaron y cogieron en brazos a su hija,mientras recibiean las felicitaciones de todos sus queridos amigos y familiares.

**(Quitar música)**

Despues del banquete ,iniciaron su primer baile como recien casadas ,con las voces de los chicos cantando el tema de Il Divo "Hasta mi final",mientras bailaban se dedicaron miradas,caricias y tiernos besos .

**/watch?v=RwXk4-YbPzc ** ( esta es fundamental para sentir el momento y dejar que empiece la canción)

Luego empezo a sonar Burning Love de la pelicula Lilo & Stich que hizo que toda la gente se levantara,y comenzaran a bailar mientras con una pequeña y abultada barriguita agarro a Brody haciendole girar. Puck subio en sus hombros a Tina. Jesse y Blaine alzaron en sus brazos a un pequeño hombreton de 3 años que habia sido adoptado por la pareja. Piper y Omar,bailaban exageradamente en medio de la pista del abrazaba a Kurt mientras dejaba un beso en la mejila. Alma Elizabeth fue caminando poco a poco hacia sus mamas que la recibieron con besos y abrazos ,alzandola al aire.

Q: Te amo,Rachel Barbra Fabray  
R: Yo tambien te amo,Lucy Quinn Berry

Besandose ,mientras bailaban con su pequeña en el medio.

Todos estaban felices. Porque una simple conexion y un coctel habia sido el detonante para este gran amor,sin duda seria The cocktail of Love.

***THE END***

**GRACIAS! ESTO NO ES UN ADIOS,ESTO ES UN HASTA PRONTO... (perdonar el gran testamento y todo el lio de las canciones)**

**Facebook: Alba Verdiales **

**Twitter : eiva_ava **


End file.
